My Haunting Past
by futureauthor62
Summary: Bella has a bad-girl reputation and is moved constantly from one foster home to another. What happened to make her into the bad girl that she is? And, will things change when she goes to live with the Cullens? AH, OOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home, Bella

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.  
A/N: Special thanks to TwilightObsessedOECD and seventeenforeverandever for helping me write this story. All human. So, this is my third story. Bella is very out of character. You'll have to read to find out. So, I know this has probably been done before, but, this came to me the other night, just before bed. Here's the result. I'll try to make this one a little longer than my first two were. All have their same abilities. The Quilleute Indians do not exist. The people are just random people around. Some from Bella's original home, some from Forks. **

**CHAPTER 1- WELCOME HOME BELLA**

Bella got ready to leave that morning. She dressed in her black jeans, skin tight black shirt, and black hoodie. No, she wasn't goth, she just dressed with her moods. And, most days, she wasn't happy, so she dressed in black.

Today was the day she was to be moving in with her new family. _The Cullens_. This was the third time this year, so far, that she was being switched out of a foster home and put into another. It was getting old. She was almost too old for it. She would be eighteen in two months' time.

She packed what little belongings she owned and went downstairs, waiting for someone to take her to her new, temporary, home.

When she arrived, the first thing she saw was a huge mansion. It was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. But, the only thing that ran through her mind was, _Great. Rich. Their kids must be spoiled, pompous jerks._

She got out of the car and walked up to the door with the social worker. She put the hood up on her hoodie. The social worker knocked on the door and a young woman with short black hair opened the door.  
"Ah. You must be Alice." said the social worker.  
"Yes."  
"This is Bella."  
"Hi Bella. Welcome home. Come in. We should go shopping tomorrow. That would be so much fun!" Bella glared at her from under her hood, and the hyper girl quieted instantly. Bella walked into the house with her bag over her shoulder staring at the floor uncomfortably. Everyone in the house stood and walked over to Bella. She shrunk back against the wall slightly, as they all closed in around her.  
"Hello. You must be Bella. Oh, it's so wonderful to meet you dear. I'm sure you'll grow to love our home. I'm Esme." Bella nodded her head at the woman who had spoken, finally looking up.  
"Hello. I'm Carlisle." Again, Bella nodded, but did not speak. She glanced at the two boys standing there, that had yet to speak. The big, strong looking one walked up to Bella, and wrapped her in a huge bear hug. A look of shock and slight fear crossed over Bella's face.  
"I'm Emmett." he said, still squeezing the life out of Bella.  
"Emmett, let her go. Maybe that wasn't such the best plan." said the, as of yet, unnamed boy. Emmett put Bella down and backed away.  
"I'm Edward." Bella nodded at him, then averted her gaze. She stared at the floor.  
"Well, let's show you to your room, shall we?" said the woman, Esme. Bella grabbed her stuff and followed Esme up the flight of stairs. It felt like they had walked forever when they finally reached the third floor. Esme opened one of the many doors on that floor and led Bella inside. Her room was the third door on the right.  
"This is your room." Bella put her bag down on the bed and looked around the room. Everything was in different shades of blue. Bella really liked it.  
"Well, I'll just leave you to it then. Come back down whenever you're ready dear." Bella nodded and began to slowly unpack her very few belongings.

After a few minutes, she walked back downstairs. The only ones left in the living room were Carlisle, Esme and Edward.  
"I'm going for a smoke." she said, as she exited the house, and went onto the porch. She reached into her pocket and took out a cigarette and a lighter.

She hadn't taken but two drags from her cigarette, when someone opened the door and came outside.  
"That isn't a very healthy habit, you know." It was Edward.  
"I don't need a pep talk. I know what it can lead to."  
"I was just merely making a statement."  
"I suppose you're going to tell me off when I tell you I drink a lot, as well?"  
"No." Bella laughed, humorlessly.  
"You'd be the first." Edward was about to speak again when a red BMW pulled up in the driveway.  
"Who the fuck is that?"  
"That's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Twins. They're dating Emmett and Alice." The two blonde twins got out of the car and walked up to the porch where Bella and Edward now stood.  
"You must be Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." The guy, she was assuming he was Jasper, said. Bella nodded and blew out a puff of smoke.  
"You know, that's not-" began Rosalie.  
"Save it blondie." Bella told her. Rosalie gave her a dirty look and the two went inside.  
"Stupid, fake, whore." Bella muttered as soon as the door was shut. Edward laughed softly.  
"Give her a chance. She's not that bad." Bella rolled her eyes and threw the cigarette on the ground. It went out.  
"Yeah. I'm sure." Bella said, sarcastically.  
"Come on. Let's go inside. Mom and Dad will probably be looking for you soon for some reason or another, and Alice will be looking to bother you about shopping with her, if she hasn't done so already."  
"Terrific." Bella said sarcastically. Then she turned serious. "Edward, don't warm up to me too much. Don't get too attached."  
"Why?"  
"I won't be here very long."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't last very long in any of the homes I stay in. I'm usually thrown out and taken back to the agency within a few months. If I'm lucky enough to stay _that_ long."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not a good girl. I do what I want. Most people don't like that. So, they don't want me to stick around for too long."  
"I'm sure this is going to be different. My parents are very patient people."  
"They won't be. Trust me. I guarantee by this weekend I will have fucked up somehow."  
"I doubt that."  
"It'll probably be my language. They won't like it very much. And my drinking and smoking. One of those will make them give up and send me back to the agency. Again."  
"Let's just go inside. You'll see." Bella and Edward walked into the house and Edward joined everyone in the living room. Bella stood there awkwardly.

"Bella?" Carlisle said. Bella looked at him. "Why don't you come and join us. We'd like to get to know you better." Bella sat down awkwardly in between Carlisle and Esme.  
"So, Bella. You smoke?" said Esme. Bella just nodded.  
"How long?" asked Carlisle. Bella shrugged.  
"A while."  
"You seem very shy. Closed in. Reserved." Bella shrugged again, not bothering to reply this time.  
"Bella seems to be under the impression that she won't be here very long." Edward said to his parents. Bella glared at him. He just smiled.  
"Why's that Bella?"  
"I-um- just because." she said lamely. She stared at Edward, as if saying, 'Don't you dare say anything.' He just smiled and opened his mouth to speak again.  
"She's afraid that you won't want to put up with her when you find out stuff about her." Bella threw him a death glare. "You don't scare me, Bella."  
"What sort of stuff, Edward?"  
"That she smokes, which you already knew. And, she drinks."  
"Oh Bella!"  
"And, she's been moved around a lot lately because of that. And, she thinks we'll be the same way. Get tired of her after a while and then just dump her."  
"Bella, how many families have you been with so far?"  
"In how long?"  
"The past month? The past year?"  
"The past month, you are the second family, obviously. This past year, you are my third."  
"Three families already? It's only two months into the year! You poor thing."  
"Well, okay, time for a lighter subject for a while, I think." said Carlisle. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"When do I start school, Mr. Cullen?"  
"Call me Carlisle. And, I was hoping that you would be okay to start tomorrow. We figured since you were coming first thing this morning, that you would be all settled in and would be okay to start tomorrow."  
"That's fine, Carlisle."  
"Bella?" asked Alice.  
"Yeah."  
"What color is your hair? You've been wearing that hood so we haven't been able to see your hair." Bella reached up and slowly removed her hood, to reveal her semi-wavy brown hair.  
"Bella, it's so pretty. Why do you hide it?" asked Rosalie, forgetting about hating Bella, as she had moments ago.  
"Cause I'm more comfortable with my hood up." Bella put her hood back up and stayed quiet for a while.

"Bella, you must be exhausted. Why don't you go take a nap for a while?"  
"Thank you Mrs.--"  
"Esme, dear."  
"Thanks, Esme." Bella went upstairs to her room and sat down on the bed.

The next day, Bella was woken abruptly by the light going on in her room. She groaned and put the pillow over her eyes.  
"Bella, come on. You gotta get up. We gotta get ready for school."  
"What time is it, Alice?"  
"4:30 in the morning." Alice said all too happily.  
"4:30?! Why the hell did you wake me up so early?!" Bella said, annoyed.  
"We have to get you ready for your first day."  
"WE?! CAN'T I GET READY MYSELF?"  
"Well, I mean, yeah. Of course you can, Bella. I just thought I'd help. You want to look good for your first day, don't you?" A chuckle came from in the doorway. Edward walked in the room.  
"Is she ALWAYS up this early?" Bella asked Edward.  
"Yes. She is. Alice, why don't we let Bella sleep in a little longer today, and let her dress herself. You can do it some other day. When she's more comfortable here."  
"Okay. Sorry for disturbing you, Bella."  
"It's okay, Alice."  
"We have to be at school by 8:00. What time do you want us to wake you up?"  
"6:30 is fine, Alice. Thank you."  
"Okay. Bye."

At 6:30, Esme came in and shook Bella lightly.  
"Bella, dear. It's 6:30. You wanted to get up now. Come on. You gotta get ready." Bella groaned, but got up and went into the bathroom that was attached to her room. She showered quickly and then dressed. Black again today. She wore a long sleeved shirt and a black hoodie. She also wore dark blue, almost black, skin tight jeans. She put her black flats, which had heart and skull patterns, on last. She brushed her hair and teeth, then went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
"You can ride with me today, Bella." Edward said. Bella nodded. She had the hood of her hoodie back up over her head.  
"You know, they probably won't let you wear that hood up all day. You'd have to be a real charmer to get them to allow that." said Emmett.  
"I think I'll manage." Bella finished eating and grabbed her bag.

School was hell. Bella got lost four times on her way to her first period alone. Then there were all the boys. They were a nightmare.

There was this one that particularly irked Bella the most.  
"Hey, baby. So I'll see you Friday, right? Dinner and a movie. Then maybe back to my place for a little fun?"  
"Get away from me."  
"Don't be like that, honey."  
"I am NOT going to go out with you."  
"Come on, doll. Just one date."  
"What do you not get about no?"  
"Just one date." Mike Newton persisted. Bella couldn't take it anymore. She punched him in the jaw right then. He dropped to the ground. He was unconcious.  
"Oh shit. What did I do?" Bella mumbled to myself. At that point, many things happened at once. Everyone in the hallway froze. Edward came around the corner and saw Mike laying on the ground out cold, and Bella standing there looking nervous.  
"Bella." He picked up his pace and little bit and made his way to Bella to see what had just happened. At the same time, a teacher came around the opposite, closer corner.  
"Isabella Swan. Office. Now."  
"Call Carlisle." Bella managed to get out, before the teacher grabbed her by the back of her jacket and dragged her toward the office.

Bella sat down in a seat to wait for the principal to see her while the teacher told him what he thought had happened in the hallway.

The principal called her into the office.  
"Sit." he said. Bella did so without hesitation. She was used to getting into trouble, and knew it was best to just follow through with an order, instead of fighting it. "Well, what happened, Swan?"  
"I lost my temper."  
"And you punched Newton in the face?"  
"He was annoying me and wouldn't leave me alone."  
"And that justified punching him in the face?"  
"No, but I did it."  
"Well, let me call Dr. Cullen and let him know what happened. He can come and pick you up. You'll be suspended for three days. Suspended on your first day, Ms. Swan. Not a very good first impression. Think better of your actions next time. Now, go sit out in the office and wait for Dr. Cullen to get here. See you next week Ms. Swan."


	2. Chapter 2 Dealing with Carlisle

**Disclaimer: SM owns all  
A/N: The first chapter was quite a bit longer than my first two stories chapters. I am very proud of that fact. This story is a lot harder for me to write. I keep getting writers block. But, that's why they invented AIM. So I could talk to Manda and get out of my writing rut. I hope everyone is liking this so far. Now, for the sake of this story, I am going to make it that Edward IS able to read Bella's mind. It just works better for it. Here's chapter 2. Also, I know this is a long A/N: but, just one more thing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SpiderMonkey15. **

**Chapter 2- Dealing with Carlisle**

Carlisle arrived at the school twenty minutes later, and walked into the office to find Bella. He signed her out without a word, before he finally turned to look at her. She was sitting on a chair with her hood up as usual and her knees were drawn to herself.  
"Bella. Come." Bella stood and followed Carlisle out to the Mercedes. Carlisle didn't speak again until they were both in the car and he was driving away.

"I'm taking you back to the hospital. I have to get back quickly, so there is no time to take you home." Bella nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I made a shitty first impression. I know."  
"What happened, Bella? I got a call from Edward saying that something had happened and you said to call me. He said something about the Newton kid laying unconcious on the floor. Then I got a call from the school saying that you were being suspended for hitting a boy."  
"I didn't mean to hit him. I have a really bad temper. Things happen without me meaning to do it. I just lose control."  
"And what made you lose control and hit the Newton kid?"  
"He wouldn't leave me alone. Doesn't know how to take no for an answer. He was harrassing me."  
"I won't press the issue any farther Bella, but, please, try to ensure that it does not happen again. Can you promise me that? That you will work on trying to control your temper?" Carlisle spoke gently all the while that he spoke. He never used a harsh tone with Bella.  
"I promise I'll try." Bella said.  
"That's all I ask."

They arrived at the hospital and Bella followed Carlisle to a room.  
"This is my office. Make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here for a while. Someone will come and pick you up after school is over." Bella nodded and Carlisle walked out of the room.

As soon as she was sure he was away from his office, Bella began to have a panic attack. This was only her second day here. She wasn't ready to leave yet. She was sure that the Cullens would send her back to the agency as soon as possible. She had screwed up big time.

She grabbed a surgical knife off Carlisle's shelf and pulled up the sleeve on her less cut up arm. She slashed the knife through her wrist, making it bleed immediately.  
"Damn it, Bella. You cut too deep. This isn't going to stop very easily. Get your head in the game." Bella got lightheaded from the accidental depth of her cut, so she lay down on the couch in Carlisle's office.

Next thing she knew, someone was saying her name repeatedly, in a very worried tone.  
"Bella? Can you hear me?"  
"Go away." Bella moaned. She still felt dizzy and could pass out again at any moment.  
"Bella? Did you cut yourself?" She realized now, that the worried voice belonged to Carlisle.  
"Yes."  
"I'm gonna have to stitch that up, Bella. You went pretty deep there." Carlisle gently grabbed Bella's arm and examined it closer.  
"Ow." Bella groaned. Carlisle stood and got the necessary items that he would use to close the wound.  
"You hate me now, don't you? You're going to send me back to the agency. I screwed up too much today and you hate me now."  
"Of course not, Bella. To be honest, I've been expecting something along these lines. How do you feel, Bella? Dizzy? Nauseated?"  
"Dizzy. I cut too deep."  
"Here. Drink. I'll go buy you something from the vending machine. It'll help you." Bella sat up and drank the water that Carlisle had handed her. She looked down. Carlisle had already stitched up her wrist and covered it in a bandage. She put her sleeve back over it gently. She took another sip of the water and put the bottle on the floor, next to the couch she was sitting on. Carlisle came back in the room with two bags of Doritos. Bella ate quickly. Carlisle waited patiently while she did so.

"Feel better now?"  
"Yes. Thank you, Carlisle. And, I'm sorry for screwing up so badly today. For causing you so much trouble."  
"It's quite alright, Bella. You're not causing any trouble at all."  
"Really?"  
"Honest. Now, Edward will be along soon to pick you up and bring you home. He'll probably bring you your work for the rest of this week so that you don't fall behind so early on."  
"Okay. Do you have to get back to patients or anything?"  
"No. I'm on break. Why? Did you want me to stay?"  
"It'll stop me from doing anything else stupid."  
"I'll stay. I'd like to get to know you a little better anyway."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"When's your birthday?"  
"April 7th."  
"And, you'll be 18 this year?"  
"Yes. Hopefully I'll still be living with you by that time."  
"Will you live with us after that time, even though you wouldn't legally have to?"  
"I would like to hope that I'd be able to."  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"I don't have one. But blue is nice. And, I wear black a lot, so you could say I liked it."  
"No siblings?"  
"No."  
"What do you like to do in your spare time?"  
"I love to read. But, I don't do so much of that anymore. Not since- well, no, never mind."  
"Go on. If you'd like to share, I'm all ears."  
"I'm not ready to talk about that part of my life yet."  
"Alright. We'll save that story for another time, then."

Someone knocked on the door then. Carlisle called for that person to come in. The door and Edward entered the room.  
"Ah. Edward. Come in, son. Bella and I were just getting to know each other a little bit." _*Watch her, she's a cutter, too.* _Edward nodded, unaware that Bella was watching them, and a look of confusion crossed over her face.  
"Well, Bella, if you're ready, we best be heading home. Esme is making dinner. I'm sure she wouldn't like us to be late."  
"I'll be home in an hour." Carlisle told the two.

Edward and Bella walked out of the hospital together and back out to Edward's volvo.  
"So, how was school today?"  
"Boring as usual, after you left."  
"Did anyone say anything?"  
"No. No one. Newton came around a few minutes after Carlisle picked you up and went home to avoid embarrassment. Everyone pretty well left it alone after that."  
"Oh. So, how much work do I have?"  
"Not too much tonight. You know, we have biology together, so I could always help you with that homework if you want."  
"I can do it. Biology is easy for me. I've taken it before."  
"Oh. I see."  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, and I heard Lauren and Jessica talking about you today. They thought it was really funny; what you did to Newton. They are going to ask you to sit at their lunch table and they'll want you to hang out with them all the time. But, be careful of them Bella. They're very superficial and fake."  
"Okay. Thanks for the heads up." They fell silent for a minute.

"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Anything, Bella."  
"I missed something. Back in Carlisle's office. It's like he was talking to you without opening his mouth. You nodded at him like he had said something to you, but he didn't."  
"You caught that, huh?"  
"Yes. Care to explain?"  
"You'll think I'm crazy."  
"Try me."  
"I can read minds. Carlisle asked me to keep an eye on you. Incase you cut yourself again."  
"He said that?"  
"Yeah. He's concerned for you."  
"Yeah. I know." They were silent for another moment. Bella was feeling awkward.

"So, you can read minds huh?" she asked, to break the silence.  
"Yep."  
"That's cool."  
"Um... I guess."  
"Can you read my mind?"  
"Yes."  
"So, then you know I'm thinking--"  
"That you feel really bad about making Carlisle feel so concerned about you, but this is one habit that is going to be hard to break? Yes."  
"Yeah. Wow. You _can_ read minds."  
"Yes."  
"Cool."  
"That doesn't make you afraid, or make you think I'm crazy?"  
"Not at all. Actually, I was thinking that you just made my life a little easier. But, of course, you knew that." Edward smiled.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked Bella. _*Yes. I'm beginning to. You're the first one I've trusted in a really long time Edward Cullen. You oughta feel special.* _Bella thought, rather than spoke. Edward smiled slightly.  
"I'm glad you trust me." _*Can you promise me something?*  
_"Anything." _*Watch out for me. If you discover things about my past, I'm not ready for people to know about that stuff. So, if I'm thinking about it, or dreaming about it, can you keep it all a secret from everyone?* _  
"Of course, Bella."  
"Thank you. So, is there anything else that I should know about the family?"  
"Um..." Edward hesitated. "Well, I'll let the others tell their secrets when they are ready for them to be known to you."  
"Okay."

They pulled up the driveway and around back into the garage. Edward cut the engine to the volvo and climbed out of the car. Bella didn't move. Edward walked around to her side of the car and opened the door.  
"Coming?"  
"Does Esme know?"  
"About the suspension?" Edward asked.  
"Yes."  
"Yeah. She knows. She's not upset with you. Don't worry. Come on. Let's go inside and eat." Edward helped her get out of the car before adding, "And take that silly hood off. None of us are going to bite." Bella just smiled, almost laughing, and walked into the house behind Edward. Neither Emmett or Alice were anywhere in site. _*Where are they?*_ Bella thought, momentarily forgetting that Edward could read minds. Until he answered her, that is.  
"You don't want to know. Trust me." Bella nodded and went into the kitchen. Esme was there putting the finishing touches on dinner.  
"Esme, is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Oh. No, thank you Bella. I'm just about done."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Positive. Thank you so much for offering though, dear. Why don't you just go watch tv for a few minutes and I'll call you when it's done."  
"Okay."

Bella went back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Edward. _*Does she know about the cutting?* _Bella asked Edward with her mind. Edward nodded. _*Can I borrow the volvo after dinner?*  
_"Why?" _*I want to go down to the store and buy some stuff.*  
_"I'll take you." _*Okay. But, can you wait in the car while I go in? I'll only be a few minutes. I have to buy some stuff that I'd rather a guy didn't see.*  
_"Sure Bella."


	3. Chapter 3 Bad News

**A/N: Thanks to those who read and reviewed chapter 1 and 2. I've had a lot of people review so far. 6 in chapter 1, and 8 in chapter 2! That makes me happy! Here's chapter 3. The language is layed on pretty heavy in this chapter. So, be warned. Hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight.****

Chapter 3- Bad News

After dinner, Edward took Bella to the store, as he had promised to do. Bella made sure she had plenty of cash and her fake ID on her before leaving the house. Then the two hopped into the Volvo, and left the house.

As promised, Edward stayed in the car, while Bella went into the store with her large purse, without any questions asked. Bella was thankful for that. She had her mind blocked off to him, so he wouldn't know exactly what she was buying. She thought of anything but the alcohol.

Bella went inside. She looked over to the registers to ensure that no one she went to school with worked there. She didn't see any teenagers, so she knew it was safe. The only cashier there was an elderly woman.

Bella went to the back to where the alcohol was stored and grabbed a six pack of alcohol first. Then she went to the aisle that held the prop she would need to get into the car with. She went up to the register and payed for the alcohol and the "lady items" with her fake ID. She stashed the alcohol in her bag before leaving the store, and walked out with her prop bag in hand.

She got into the car and Edward drove away. They went back to the house. When they arrived, Bella got out of the car and went straight up to her room without another _word _ to anyone else. In her mind, however, she told Edward something. _*I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Don't come up. Anyone.*_ He nodded and she went up to her room. There, she threw the prop bag into a corner and opened her six pack. She began to drink.

Two hours, and a six pack later, Bella's thoughts were on only one subject. The loss of the ones she had loved the most. Her mother, her father, and her boyfriend. They were tragic stories. Stories she wasn't ready to share with the family she had just moved in with. She began to cry for the first time since being with the Cullens. After six strawberry daquiris, she was way past caring who heard her tears. She wouldn't be remembering this night anyway.

After almost ten minutes of tears, Edward opened her door lightly and walked into her room. He walked in slowly and sat down on the bed. He saw the empty case left over from her drinking excursion. He had been listening to her thoughts for the past hour and a half and he couldn't take it anymore. No one else knew what she was thinking, so he figured he would be the one that would have to go and comfort her. He had no idea that when he walked into her room, he would find her in tears, or that he would find an empty case that used to have six bottles of alcohol in it, laying on the floor. He sighed and sat down on the bed. He hugged Bella to him in comfort and she cried into his shoulder.

Bella awoke in the morning to find herself laying, not against her pillow as she thought, but against Edward's chest. Immediately she felt guilty. What had she done? She looked at him. He was awake.  
"What time is it?"  
"Six."  
"Edward. Look, whatever I did last night, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."  
"Bella, relax. You didn't try anything. It's okay. You didn't even talk while you were awake. You just cried yourself to sleep. I couldn't move cause you were asleep on me, so I just made myself comfortable. I hope you don't mind?"  
"No. And, what do you mean, I didn't talk while I was awake? What did I say in my sleep?"  
"You were talking about the stuff you are hiding from everyone else. But, I heard you thinking about it earlier while you were drinking, so it wasn't anything that I hadn't already heard."  
"My god. Edward, I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm just sort of waiting for you to get sick now."  
"Then you're going to be waiting for a long time. It's not going to happen. I told you, I drink a lot. My body has become used to the alcohol so that I do not get sick from it anymore. I just get slightly hung over."  
"Oh. I see."  
"Edward, if they don't already know about it, please, don't tell anyone about what I did last night."  
"Um... Carlisle knows. He came in last night and saw everything. You passed out while he was standing there. But, from what he was thinking, I think he's going to hide it from everyone else. So, I won't tell the others."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course, Bella. Now, shall we go down for breakfast?"  
"Sure. Let's go." Bella and Edward went downstairs and into the kitchen. They were the last ones there.  
"Good morning, you two." said Esme.  
"Morning."  
"So what were you planning to do today, Bella?"  
"I don't know. If you need help around the house, Esme, I'd be more than happy to help. Or if Carlisle wanted me to go in and help him around the office, maybe straighten up a little, I'd be more than happy to. Or if you just want to ground me and take all my stuff away, I would deserve that too. It's totally up to you, Esme. Carlisle." Bella ranted.  
"Bella, you're ranting. We're not going to ground you. Things happen."  
"Whatever happens, we'll get through it, Bella. We're family now. And, we will always be. Okay?" Bella nodded at the kind and comforting words that Carlisle offered her.  
"And, you can hang out with me today, Bella. Maybe we can find something to do?" Esme said.  
"Okay."

About half way through cleaning up the living room, and moving around all the furniture with Esme, Bella's cell phone began ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Isabella Swan?"  
"Yes?"  
"This is Susan Newton. Michael's mother. I just wanted to call and let you know that I hope you have a good lawyer. We're pressing charges for what you did to my son. Have a good afternoon Bella Swan. See you in court." Bella hung up the phone and text Edward.  
**~They're fucking pressing charges against me, Edward.~  
~Who is? Newton?~  
~Yes.~  
~Have you told Mom or Dad?~  
~Not yet.~  
~I'm coming home.~  
~You can't. I'll see you later. I have to talk to Esme.~  
~Talk to you later.~**

Bella put her cell phone away and turned to Esme.  
"Who was that on the phone, dear?"  
"Um... It was... Mrs.... Mrs. Newton."  
"Susan Newton? What did she want?"  
"She....they're.... pressing charges."  
"We have to call Carlisle. He'll know what to do."  
"I'll do it." Bella took out her cell phone again and went upstairs for some privacy. The only other person she trusted in the house now, besides Edward, was Carlisle. She dialed the number to his cell phone, which she had gotten from Esme.  
"Hello?" Carlisle answered after just the second ring.  
"Carlisle?" Bella asked softly, letting pain enter her voice for only the smallest fraction of a second.  
"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?"  
"We need you to come home."  
"Is everything all right?"  
"Not for me it isn't."  
"What is it? Bella, please, you're scaring me." Carlisle said.  
"Just come home. Please. I need you here." Bella thought about crying, but held it in. Carlisle must have been able to hear it in her voice, along with the panic and the pain, because he said,  
"I'm on my way."

Fifteen minutes later, Carlisle pulled up in the driveway, not bothering to put his car in the garage, and walked into the house. Bella ran downstairs to meet him and Esme in the living room, tripping once or twice and almost falling down the rest of the stairs, as she went.

"Bella, what happened? What's going on?" Carlisle asked.  
"The Newton's are pressing charges against me for hitting Mike."  
"Oh, Bella."  
"I'm scared, Carlisle. I- I- I need a cigarette." Bella said, making up her mind about what would calm her the best for the moment. "I'll be back in a minute." Bella went outside and light a cigarette. Carlisle and Esme followed her outside.  
"Bella, what else have you done today? Since you've learned this news?"  
"Nothing." she said and took a puff.  
"No cutting? No drinking?"  
"No. I text Edward and then called you."  
"Can I see your arms?" Bella rolled up her sleeves and exposed her scarred wrists. No new cuts, except for the one that Carlisle had stitched up, just yesterday.

She put her sleeves back down and took another puff of her cigarette.  
"Oh, Bella. Why would you do that to yourself?" Esme asked.  
"It helps. Made me feel better."  
"Wait, Carlisle, did you say _drinking_?" Esme asked her husband, as she realised what he had said to Bella a moment ago. She watched as Bella and Carlisle exchanged looks.  
"Carlisle? Bella?"  
"Yeah. He said drinking."  
"You were drinking?"  
"Yes."  
"When?" Bella hung her head.  
"Last night."  
"How did you buy it?"  
"Fake ID." she mumbled, in something barely louder than a whisper. A car pulled up in the driveway as they spoke.  
"Give it here." Bella took her fake ID out of her pocket and gave it to Esme as Edward, Alice and Emmett came up the porch steps.  
"What's going on?" asked Emmett.  
"Busted!" said Alice.  
"And, Bella, you're going to be spending every night for the next two weeks in Alice's room. You won't be left alone to do anything like that again."  
"What?! No! I don't believe it. Yeah. I screwed up. I told you from the start I did these things. You were so accepting of it. Why the hell are you doing all this now?!"  
"I have no other options."  
"I am NOT spending two weeks with that hyper-active mental patient!" Alice looked really hurt. Bella thought, _*Shouldn't have said that. Shit. Oh well. Damage done. No reversing it now. I'll apologise later.*  
_"And, I'm going to be checking your wrists daily to make sure you haven't been cutting."  
"Where am I? Fuckin rehab?"  
"And that language will have to stop as well. I'm losing my patience with it. I can be your best friend. But, I can also be your worst enemy. Don't cross me Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella stormed into the house and up the stairs. Of course, everyone followed her inside.  
"And I have half a mind to take and flush all your cigarettes too!" Esme called up the stairs.  
"I dare you to try, damn it." Emmett, Alice and Edward followed her up the stairs, while Carlisle and Esme stayed down in the living room. The four entered Bella's room. Before anyone could say anything, Bella turned to Alice.  
"Alice, look, I know I hurt you with what I said, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said about you. I was just extremely PISSED OFF!" Bella screamed the last part as loudly as she could, to ensure that Esme heard her curse two floors down, on the main level.  
"What happened, Bella?" asked Emmett while Alice just hugged Bella and backed off quickly.  
"The Newton's are pressing charges against me." Bella said.  
"What? What a little---"  
"Bastard? Yeah. I know."  
"What started this fight between Mom and yourself?" asked Edward.  
"Carlisle said the magic word."  
"Which was?" asked Emmett.  
"Drinking."  
"He told Mom?" asked Edward.  
"Yeah. And she went all parental unit on me. I don't need it right now."  
"Listen little sis, I know you really don't need it right now, but Mom's just doing what she thinks is best for you right now." Emmett said. _*Little sis?!*_ Bella thought.  
"You really think of me as your little sister, Emmett?" He nodded. Bella smiled and hugged him gently. She was in such a good mood right now all of a sudden.  
"And, you and I are on our way to becoming best friends, Bella." said Alice. Bella hugged her too.  
"Do you guys want to see the real Bella Swan?" They all nodded. "I'll be right out."

Bella went into her closet and closed the door behind her. She threw on a medium blue, v-neck, short-sleeved shirt and put her black hoodie back on so the others wouldn't see that she had changed. Then she opened the door and walked out. She headed into the bathroom, after glancing at the confused looks that she was recieving from the other three. She closed the door behind her and looked in the mirror. She took off the hoodie and left it off. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and brushed it out so it fell in light waves around her face. She wiped off the black eyeliner and eye shadow, not replacing it with any make-up at all. She finally opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

A/N: **So, we don't exactly learn Mrs. Newton's first name ever, so I made it up for this chapter. If you are actually reading these author notes, please let me know in a review. Thanks. Any questions so far, feel free to PM me. Next chapter will be up soon. Probably tomorrow.****  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

**A/N: So, I hope you have liked my story so far. I know it's been done before, but I've been trying to make it original and different. Hopefully I'm doing well enough. I know, I have Bella coming out of her shell a bit quickly, but, it just seemed to be working better that way. My chapters seem to be fairly consistent in length this time, and they are longer, so I'm proud of that. Well, I'll stop ranting. Here's chapter 4.**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. :(

**Chapter 4- The Truth**

Edward's jaw dropped and Emmett smiled. Alice just jumped up and down as usual. None of them seemed to be able to speak. Bella was starting to get uncomfortable with the silence.  
"Bella, you look beautiful. Blue is definitely your color." Edward said finally, coming out of shock.  
"Yeah. Bella, you should definitely dress like that more often." Emmett agreed. Alice sighed.  
"Boys." she muttered. "Bella, you really do look nice like that."  
"Thanks."

"Kids! Dinner! Alice, Emmett! Rose and Jasper are here!" Carlisle called up the stairs.  
"It's awfully early for dinner." said Emmett.  
"You know Esme. When she's upset, she cooks." answered Edward.  
"Let's go." The four went downstairs and into the kitchen. Emmett and Alice sat down at the table next to their respective partners. Carlisle and Esme sat next to each other. Edward sat on one side of Bella while Carlisle sat on the other.

"Bella, how nice of you to join us. It's nice to see that you're not bulemic or anorexic as well." Esme said in a falsly sweet voice. Bella just ignored her. Everyone else, however; did not.  
"Esme, please." said Carlisle.  
"Mom, you know, she's been through a rough time. This is all to be expected! She just wants to be left alone about it. Just because she doesn't share her every thought with you, doesn't mean that she isn't suffering inside." Edward spoke up.  
"For all any of you know, she's just doing it to get attention." Rose took it as a good time to speak up. She looked at Bella to see what sort of reaction she would get, but Bella ignored her as well.  
"Rose!" Emmett almost yelled.  
"She's a good girl. Just terrible things have happened to her." Alice defended.  
"Bella, you know, you look really nice in blue. And without a hood on." Jasper said to Bella, deciding to stay out of it.  
"Thanks, Jasper." Bella tried to ignore the conversation-- no, the fight-- that was going on about her, but what Rose said next set her off.  
"Her parents were probably low-life scumbags who beat her, and that's why she is in foster care, and acts like this."  
"You don't know _anything,_ Rosalie." Bella rose from the table and went back up to her room. She shut and locked the door behind her. No one bothered her.

After an hour, Bella heard a door close and the most beautiful music began to play. She unlocked her door and followed the sound of the piano being played. It lead her to a door two rooms down from her own. She knocked. The music stopped. Edward opened the door and looked at her.  
"Bella?"  
"I want to talk to Carlisle. Where is he?"  
"In his office, one floor down."  
"Can you show me?"  
"Yeah. Sure." Edward closed the door behind him and started to walk down the hall. Bella followed him down the stairs one floor and down the hallway. The second door on the left was where Edward finally stopped.  
"Right there."  
"Thank you." Edward walked away and Bella knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Carlisle's voice called. Bella entered the office.  
"Bella?" Carlisle inquired. Bella walked in and sat down in a chair in front of his desk, where he was sitting.  
"Should I leave?"  
"What are you talking about, Bella?"  
"You were all fighting over me. I should leave. I'm a bad person. You shouldn't waste your time fighting over me. I don't deserve anyone sticking up for me."  
"You're not a bad person. You're a good person Bella, that bad things have happened to."  
"Why is Esme acting like this?"

"She just doesn't understand."  
"I guess it's time for me to tell everyone my story. I owe it to you all. I'd like to do it now. Before I lose any of the momentum I have to do it." Carlisle nodded and stood. Bella followed him out of the office, while pulling out her phone.  
***Edward, come downstairs, I'm going to tell everyone.*  
*Okay.***

Esme, Alice and Emmett were still in the kitchen with Rose and Jasper.  
"Esme, Alice, Emmett, could you come into the living room please? We all need to talk. Rosalie, Jasper, you might as well join us." Edward walked in and sat down. Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jazz all entered the living room and sat down as well.  
"What is it, Carlisle? Why are we having a family meeting?"  
"Bella has thought it over and decided that it was time that she told us about her past." Edward looked knowingly at Bella and reached over to grab her hand reassuringly.

"Bella, you know you don't have to do this. It's just going to make you upset." Edward looked deep into her eyes and they both seemed to try to ignore the sudden spark they felt whenever they touched. In the short time that she had been here, Edward truely had become the best friend she'd ever had. She was so thankful for him.

"No, Edward, I have to do this. Everyone deserves to know the truth about my past, no matter how much it may hurt me. I care too much about every single one of you to keep you guys hurting because of the way I've been acting out." Bella got a lost and glossy look in her eyes. She took a deep breath and began her story. _(__**a/n: Thanks for writing that part at one in the morning while I was having writer's block, Manda! {seventeenforeverandever}**__)_  
"So, Bella, what is it you wanted to say about everything? Jasper and I need to be home before dark, so make it quick." Rose interjected, before she could be interrupted.  
"Well, if it conveniences you, I'll go as fast as I can." Bella replied in a really sarcastic tone. The guys smirked while Esme just looked at Carlisle and Alice bit her tongue to hide a giggle.  
"That would be nice."  
"Rose, knock it off, this is serious!" Emmett said. "I mean, it's not like she's telling us she got laid at a party the other night and got pregnant because the idiot didn't know what a condom was." he added to lighten the tense air. Everyone fell silent and looked at Bella, waiting.  
"I- um- I don't know where to start. And, Emmett, thanks for that, and you know for a fact I am not pregnant. I don't really know anyone in town. And, I haven't been to a party lately."  
"So, are you saying that you've been to them before?" asked Esme.  
"And if I have?"  
"It's unhealthy."  
"Everything I do is unhealty to you, Esme. Doesn't stop me from doing them, but, you always think it's unhealthy. I do it anyway. There are reasons I do the things I do, it's not just some _thing_ that I started doing with a friend and haven't been able to stop."  
"What happened, Bella?" asked Edward, trying to be supportive, and to get the conversation back on the right track again.  
"My dad raised me all of my life. I never met my mother. She died giving birth to me. My dad had to work extra shifts sometimes to help take care of me and keep food on the table. Life was really good with him. We lived in Phoenix. For many, many years, I could tell that he was unhappy. I asked him on more than one occasion if he resented me for being alive while my mother was dead. Of course, he always said it was never my fault, and to never blame myself. I never actually found out what it was that killed my mother. My father died when I was fourteen. That's a whole nother story all in itself. But, after Dad died, I went to live with his best friend, my godfather. They lived here in Washington. Near Seattle."

Bella took a deep breath and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her. They were all in shock that so much could happen to one person. She continued with the story. "I wish I could say it got better from there. But, if it had, I wouldn't be here in this house right now. I had been dating his son for only a few weeks before it happened. I lived with them for about a year. I started fighting with Jacob and Billy a lot. I will always regret that. Jacob and I got into a big fight. I left the house for the day. When I came home, Billy was waiting for me in the kitchen. I asked him where Jake was and why he wasn't in the kitchen waiting as well, as it seemed important. Billy told me that he had come home and found Jake in his room. He had ODed on pills. He did it on purpose. I don't know why. We used to do that periodically to see if that would help us to feel better about things. I never gave it a thought what could and would happen. I was 15. Jacob died that night. That's when I went into foster care. Billy stopped talking to me. He blamed it on me. Said if I hadn't come along and started acting up, Jacob would have never gotten into doing the stuff and would have never ODed on it." Bella looked around the room. It was only then that she realized that she had leaned against Edward and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"What happened after that?" asked Jasper.  
"I was sent to the agency. I started acting up even worse, and doing things. I was doing stuff that helped me to get rid of all of the guilt, even if just temporarily. I've never been able to properly let go. Sometimes it gets to be too much to handle, and that's when I do something to act up, and screw up so that the family I was with sent me back. I don't want to go back anymore. I'm happy here. I really do like being here with all of you." By this time, Esme was on the couch with Bella and Edward, and rubbing her hand up and down Bella's arm.

Bella knew what the next question was going to be before it was asked. She took a few deep breaths, waiting for someone to ask the question that was on all of their minds.

"What happened to your father, Bella?" Carlisle asked soothingly.  
"I was in eighth grade. Fourteen years old. I went into school just like every other day. It was just a few days after my birthday. It was a thursday. A day I will remember for the rest of my life. It was a normal day. Until second hour, that is. I was sitting in my spanish class and the teacher had just walked in. There was a silence for a minute. The kid- he- he stood up and took out a gun from the inside pocket of his jacket." Bella was shaking slightly as she relived the nightmare. Someone wiped a tear from her face. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying until that point. She stopped talking for a minute to collect her thoughts. "I'm sorry. This is really hard for me. I've never told anyone this story before."  
"Take your time, Bella. We all understand." said Esme. Bella took a deep breath.  
"Well, he was pointing the gun at the class as one, and took on a really serious tone. He said 'No one move. I will shoot. If you don't move and you hold still, your lives may be spared.' Everyone was frozen. None of us knew what to do. We were all so afraid of the emphasis on the word 'may' that he used. I moved really slowly so that he wouldn't notice what I was doing. I put my hand in my pocket and felt around, typing out a message to my father. 'I'm going to call you. Just pick up. Don't speak.' I waited long enough for him be able to read it and then called his cell. He did as I asked. He heard everything that the kid said from there on out and got everyone from his station and the two surrounding towns down to the school as fast as they could make it." She was sitting up straight now. She put her arms around her legs and spoke to her knees next. She took another deep breath before beginning again.

"I kept my cool as best as I could. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. But, it was too quiet for anyone to hear. When the kid wasn't looking, I looked quickly down at my phone without moving my head. My dad had text me back. His message read 'Do what he says. We'll get you out when we can baby. I love you.' He did what he promised. He got us all out of that classroom alive. He was running me down the hall when it happened. He was going to take me out of the building and to the cruiser where I would be safe. We were almost out of the building. I heard someone running behind us. Dad turned around. The kid was standing there. 'Bella, baby, I love you. Run. Get to the cruiser. Now.' I wanted to do what he said, but I couldn't make myself move. Dad tried to reason with him. Tried to talk him into giving him the gun. Said it wasn't worth it to kill people. Said if he just gave him the gun that Dad would help him. But, he wasn't listening. I think he panicked because he was cornered. But, before my dad could do anything else, the kid pulled the trigger. Whether on purpose or on accident, I don't know. But, I saw everything. My dad fell to the floor in front of me. Then the kid turned the gun on himself. 'I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't want to hurt him, or you, or anyone.' Then he shot himself. A few of the people from Dad's office came running around the corner after the gunshots went off. They saw my dad and the kid on the floor. And, they saw me. Just standing there. I was frozen. I couldn't move. My dad had just been killed right in front of my eyes. One of the guys that worked with Dad, Sam Uley, came over to me. 'Bella', he said to me, 'Come on, Bella. There's nothing you can do for him now. We have to get you out of here. Come on.' He ended up carrying me out because I just couldn't move. I stayed with him for a few days before I went to Billy and Jake's. I didn't go back to school at all. I just layed on Sam's couch for those few days that I was there. Didn't move, didn't talk. Didn't eat much. But I never once shed a tear. I was too traumatized." Bella finished. The room was dead silent.


	5. Chapter 5 More Truths

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own anything.**

A/N: Sorry for the strange ending in the last chapter. I was debating with myself whether or not I should end it there or keep going. I just decided to end it there. Hope you like this so far. Here's chapter 5.

**Chapter 5- More Truths  
**

**  
**It was silent for a few more minutes before Bella finally spoke up. She spoke in a voice so quiet, she wasn't sure that even Edward or Esme would hear her, and they were right next to her; practically in her face.  
"Can I go and have a smoke? Please?" Edward nodded.  
"Yeah, honey. Go. That's fine. Do you want to go alone or have some company with you?" Esme whispered in her ear.  
"You can come. I don't care. Whatever you guys want to do." Bella replied in the same super quiet whisper. She got up and went outside. She took out her lighter and a cigarette. As she sat down on the steps of the porch, she heard the door open behind her. Six people sat around her. Rosalie, however; pushed passed everyone to stand in front of Bella with an extremely pissed off look on her face.  
"Rose, what is with you?" Emmett asked.  
"Where did you say you went to school again, Bella?"  
"Phoenix High School."  
"That was my little brother."  
"What?"  
"The gunman. The kid who killed your dad. That was my half brother. He needed help and you just let him die. How could you just watch him kill himself like that?" Rose screamed at Bella. She walked away and got in the M3. She sped off, leaving Jasper behind.

There was a stunned silence, but no one was quite as shocked as Bella was. Everyone turned around to look at Jasper. Bella had forgotten all about the cigarette in her hand, while she stared at him. His face had gone slightly pale and he looked slightly ill.  
"Jasper?" Bella whispered.  
"It's true. It's been almost four years, but apparently all of us are still hurting from it." He said. Bella moved so that she was sitting right next to Jasper.  
"I'm so sorry, Jasper."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. We both lost someone we loved that day. There's nothing we could have done about it."  
"You're not going to scream at me like Rosalie?"  
"Of course not. I couldn't hold it against you. There was nothing that you could have done. You were only fourteen." A silence fell over them once again. Jasper seemed to be hesitating about something.  
"Just ask, Jasper. No one will really be surprised, after learning all of this." Edward said suddenly. He must have been listening to what Jasper was thinking.  
"Can I have one of those Bella?" Bella gave him one and passed him her lighter.  
"Anyone else?"  
"No." Bella's new family replied, all at once. Bella and Jasper finished their cigarettes and everyone went inside.

"Well, it looks like I'm probably going to be stuck here for the night. Is that alright with you, Carlisle? Esme?"  
"Yes, of course, Jasper. You can sleep wherever you want. Should we call your parents and make sure it's okay with them?" Carlisle asked.  
"If you want to. They'll probably be fine with it though."  
"I'll call your mother, Jazz. I'll let her know that you'll be spending the night." Esme said.  
"Thank you, Esme."

Just before bed that night, Bella went downstairs to get a drink. Someone was in the living room on the couch. Bella didn't think anything of it until she heard a huge sigh. She looked over at the person on the couch. It was Jasper. She went over to sit with him.  
"Jazz?" He looked up at her and smiled slightly.  
"I'm fine, Bella. Don't worry. I was just thinking. I'm truly sorry for the way Rose has been treating you. I don't know why she has been acting this way toward you. She's usually not this hostile."  
"Or bitchy?"  
"No. Usually not. Especially toward people she's just met. She's usually really kind and warm." Bella smiled. She tried picturing a nice, sweet Rosalie. It was hard for her to see it. She almost laughed out loud at the mental image of her hugging and laughing with Rose.  
"How about you? Are you doing okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm alright."  
"Good. Well, you should get to bed, Bella. Talk to you tomorrow."  
"Yeah. Definitely. Thanks for telling me the truth earlier, without screaming at me."  
"Yeah. No problem. Good night, Bella."  
"Night, Jasper." Bella went back upstairs and into her bedroom.

She was only there for about a half hour before she got back up again. Without thinking, she walked two doors down and opened the door. Edward was lying in his bed, asleep. Bella walked over and climbed into the bed. She lay down next to Edward and closed her eyes.  
"Bella?" asked a groggy Edward, stirring awake as Bella tried to make herself comfortable. The events from the day running rampant through her mind. Bella rolled over and looked at Edward. He gave her a questioning look.  
"I couldn't sleep. I was lonely. And I-"  
"I know, Bella. Mind reader, remember?" He wiped a stray tear from her face that forced its way out without her consent. "You can sleep in here tonight if you want."  
"Thank you." Bella fell asleep quickly after that.

"No. Edward, save my dad. Please. Save him." Bella began talking in her sleep just a few minutes later. Edward had been just about to fall asleep when she started talking. He adjusted himself so that he was up on one elbow and watched her sleep-talk. "Rosalie is a bitch." she mumbled. Edward tried to hold in a chuckle. She didn't talk much after that so Edward lay back down against the pillow and fell asleep.

When Bella woke up in the morning, she was startled to see that she was cuddling with Edward. Damn the person that got her into that bad habit. She didn't want to disturb Edward's sleep, so she just turned over onto her other side and closed her eyes again, snuggling back into Edward, under his arm.

The door to the bedroom opened a while later and Esme's voice could be heard speaking quietly.  
"Edward, honey, come on. Get up. You have to get ready for school." Bella kept her eyes shut. She felt Edward roll over and groan.  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
"Almost seven. I let you sleep in as much as I could. At least it's Friday. Just have to get through today, right?"  
"Oh. Yeah."  
"Is she still asleep?" Esme asked, turning to conversation to Bella, who was still pretending to sleep. _*Say yes!* _Bella thought. _*Shit. I didn't want you to know I was awake. Damn. Oh well.* _Bella heard Edward reply to his mother.  
"Yeah. She is."  
"When did she come in here?" Esme asked.  
"Around midnight or one last night."  
"Wow."  
"She was kind of upset. So, I said she could lay here."  
"You've been really good to her. I'm sure she really appreciates everything that you've done for her. I think she feels the most comfortable around you, because you've treated her so well." _*You have no idea.* _Edward reached down and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
"I know." he said. You could practically hear the smile in his voice.  
"All right, well, come on. Let's go eat breakfast so you can leave. Don't want to be late for school." She felt Edward get up off the bed. _*I'll be down in five.*_ she thought to him. She opened her eyes, waited approximately five minutes and then walked downstairs. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she was bombarded in hugs from everyone.  
"What's going on?" she asked, confused.  
"Nothing. We're just saying good morning." said Alice. Bella was suspicious, but let it drop it all the same.  
"So, Bella. I have the day off from work and I thought that Esme, you and I could do something today." Carlisle said.  
"That sounds great, Carlisle."

Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper left five minutes later. Bella, Esme and Carlisle went into the living room.  
"Why don't we watch a movie?" Carlisle suggested.  
"Okay." Bella and Esme sat down while Carlisle popped a movie into the DVD player. He hit play on the movie and settled himself in between the two girls.

Half way through the movie, Bella's cell phone rang.  
"Figures." she said. She looked at the ID. She didn't recognize the number, so she answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hey beautiful. I'll give you one more chance. I've got a deal for you. We're willing to drop the charges against you, but there's one condition." Bella didn't say anything. She just handed her phone to Carlisle with a finger over her lips. She mouthed, "Just listen." She could hear a muffled Mike Newton on the other line begin talking again. "The condition is that you have to come out with me on Friday night. Dinner, movie, and some fun at my place afterward. If you do that for me baby, I'll have my parents drop the charges. If not, I'll see you in court." Carlisle hung up.  
"That's harassment. We could counter-sue them. I'll get a hold of my lawyer tomorrow. We'll have to do something to get the proof. Would you be willing to carry around a tape recorder, Bella? What about a concealed camera?"  
"Anything. As long as we can get proof. And more than one piece of evidence."  
"All right. Just, remember that you are carrying the stuff around. Do not hit him, no matter how prevoked you are to do so."

"I promise."  
"Okay. So, this weekend, we'll go out and buy the stuff we need, we'll talk to my lawyer, and then Tuesday, when you get back from your suspension, we'll start recording him. We'll have to do it for a few days, so that we can get more than one piece of proof. Alice, Edward and Emmett will stay near when possible. And, I'm sure that at least Jasper will be willing to help out as well."  
"Okay." They fell silent and went back to watching the movie.

When it ended, they got up and went into the kitchen for lunch. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Finally, Alice, Emmett and Edward walked in the door.  
"Hey, kids. How was school?"  
"Fine." Alice said.  
"Same as always." Edward added.  
"Rose won't talk to me!" Emmett said in a very sad tone.  
"Rose won't talk to any of us, Em. She's just going to need some time. Just leave her alone and she'll start talking again when she's ready. She's just upset at having her past brought back the way it was. From a different perspective. She wasn't expecting it. It surprised and upset her. She'll be okay in a week. She'll talk to you first and then she'll talk to us. Then she'll start treating Bella a little more nicely."  
"How do you know that?" Bella asked quietly.  
"Oh. I guess none of us have told you, have we? I can see the future. And, you already know that Edward can read minds, of course."  
"Um... yeah. I knew. Can anyone else do anything special?"  
"Now is not the time to be discussing it. Edward, Alice, you two probably already know, but I want you to actually hear it. Newton called Bella today and said some not so pretty things. I'm going to be calling my lawyer tomorrow. We will need to go out this weekend and buy some stuff, because we're going to need proof that Newton is harassing Bella. Starting tuesday, until this whole ordeal is over, one of you is to remain with Bella at all times. Okay?"  
"What did that foul Newton kid say to her?" Emmett asked.  
"Well, actually, he said it to me, but he didn't know he was saying it to me. He thought it was Bella."  
"But, what did he say?" Emmett pressed Carlisle for more information.  
"That if I want the charges dropped, I have to go out to dinner and a movie with him on Friday. Then I have to 'go back to his house for some fun afterward'. Otherwise, he won't have the charges dropped."

A/N: I'll post chapter 6 as soon as I can. It's not even written yet! :(


	6. Chapter 6 Documenting Evidence

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything, still. Just the powers of dedicating this chapter to whomever my heart desires I dedicate it to. =P**

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to 5 pretty awesome people. Amanda, Hera, Holli, Gina B.(you know who you are), and KAN. (Yep, I had to do it, girls. You know what I'm referring to. haha)  
Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter and get it up for everyone. I forced myself to finish this last night for you guys (well, technically this morning). I stayed up 'til 2am writing this just so I could get it up. I don't think chapter 7 will take quite so long. I already have an idea and I will have it started by time I get home from school today. I can't promise anything, but I will try to have it up by this weekend. 

**Chapter 6- Documenting Evidence**

The next day, as soon as everyone woke up, Carlisle called his lawyer. While he was in his office doing that, everyone else sat around the breakfast table eating and waiting to see what the lawyer had said.

Since it was Saturday, no one had school, so after breakfast, they all went into the living room and watched tv.

After another five minutes or so, Carlisle came downstairs and joined his family. No one spoke for a few minutes.

After a while, Esme spoke up. She was looking at her husband, who was sitting next to her on the couch, with a look of concentration on his face.  
"Carlisle? What did Seth say?"  
"He said that if we can get enough evidence, we could counter-sue for harassment. And, he might be able to pull off Bella's hitting Newton as self-defense."  
"That's good. When do we need to go in and see him?"  
"He wants us to have Bella bring a hidden camera with her on Tuesday and record everything that Newton does and says around Bella for the week. Then he wants us to come in s week from today, at 1pm." Bella got up after hearing this, and went up to the third floor. She was filled with a sudden rage, and she wasn't sure why. She paced the length of her bedroom a few times. She needed to let out some of this unexplained rage. She punched the wall in frustration. She decided that she needed to get out of the house for a while. Just needed to escape everything that was happening, even if just for a little while.

She got up and walked downstairs. She didn't stop in the living room, where everyone else was still sitting, but with the addition of Jasper. Rosalie still refused to talk to Emmett. She glanced at them quickly as she continued toward the door.  
"Bella?" came the voice of the person she was least expecting to speak. Jasper.  
"I'm going for a walk." she said. She walked out the door.

Bella had no idea where she was going. She just walked. She walked up the driveway, and started walking down the highway.

She had only been walking down the highway for a few minutes, maybe a half hour, when a car pulled up slightly behind her and drove slowly as she walked. She slowed down even more and the car kept following. She finally stopped and turned around. She found a silver volvo behind her. Edward was in the passenger seat and Jasper was driving. She was amazing that Edward trusted anyone enough to let them drive his precious volvo. She crossed her arms.  
"What?" Bella asked. She watched as Edward got out of the car and walked over to her.  
"We were worried that you would get lost." He hugged her to him and she didn't struggle. She just leaned her forehead against his shoulder with her arms still crossed. She breathed in deep once. "Come on, Bella. Let's get back in the car."  
"I don't want to go home."  
"Okay, Bella." Edward and Bella climbed in the back seat together and Jasper pulled back onto the highway.  
"So, where are we going?" Jasper asked.  
"Let's just go up to Port Angeles for a few hours. And, feel free to take your time getting there." Edward said to Jasper. He started driving in the direction of Port Angeles. Bella leaned her head against the window trying to get better control over her irrational emotions. She felt a strange peace coming over her and she began drifting to sleep. Once she was asleep, Edward turned serious.  
"Jasper?"  
"There was too much, Edward. Hurt, anger (so much anger), confusion, sadness, but also slight happiness. What did you pick up?"  
"She was trying not to think about anything. She kept saying that she was hurting the family over and over again and didn't understand why we still wanted her around. And, also, that she was surprised that I let you drive 'my precious volvo', as she put it." Jasper laughed lightly.  
"She's not going to be waking up for a few hours, so we might as well just go back to your place. Bring her up to her room and put her in her bed."  
"Yeah. Let's go."

Bella woke up the next day, confused. She got up and went downstairs. All the Cullens were there. Jasper was also here of course. Bella was starting to think that he and Rosalie never left. Though, of course, Rose was not here still. She wouldn't be for a while. She sat down, only half awake and stared off into space. She was still confused. She remembered walking down the street. Edward and Jasper had picked her up. She got into the back and they started to drive off. She didn't remember anything that happened after that. When had she fallen asleep? Why had she fallen asleep? She hadn't even been tired. But she was too tired right now to try to figure it out. It confused her, but right now, she didn't really care.  
"Jasper, I think you have something to say to Bella." Edward said to Jasper, who was in a chair on the other side of the room.  
"Yes. You're right."  
"Well, it's going to either have to wait, or you have to make it quick. She's going to fall back asleep in 2.1 minutes." Alice said.  
"I'll make it quick. Bella? You know how Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future?" She nodded slowly her eyes drooping more before she forced them open again. "Well, I can feel other people's emotions."  
"Oh." was all Bella replied.  
"And, I made you fall asleep yesterday in the car."  
"uh-huh. That's {mumbles something intelligible} Jazz."

"1.4 minutes." Alice said.  
"WhymI so tired?" Bella mumbled, leaning against Edward's shoulder and making herself comfortable. (translation: Why am I so tired?)  
"We don't know, Bella. But, why don't you just go back to sleep. We'll wake you if there is something you need to know."  
"45 seconds." Alice said. She was doing a count-down, and strangely, it wasn't bugging anyone.  
"I don'wanna miss anthin." (translation: I don't want to miss anything.)  
"It's okay, Bella. You won't miss anything special. I promise." Alice told her. She nodded. They all stayed silent for a minute.  
"She's asleep." Edward whispered. Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading.  
"Would you like one of us to move her for you, son?"  
"No. She's fine here for now. Thanks, Dad." _*You're falling in love with her, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes.* _Carlisle thought, rather than spoke to Edward. Edward gave his father a small smile. Bella mumbled a little bit in her sleep. Nothing that anyone could understand. Edward pretended to be watching the TV, when really, he was watching her dream.

Somewhere along the way, Edward had fallen asleep as well, with the slight help and a bit of a push from Jasper. His head lay gently on top of Bella's. It was the picture perfect moment. And, that's precisely what Alice thought, as she ran upstairs and grabbed her digital camera. She ran back downstairs quietly and snapped a picture of the two. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett all did the same.  
"I'll email you a copy, Jazz." Emmett said, noticing that Jasper did not have a camera as well.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, sleepy heads, dinner's done." Esme walked over and shook them both awake. They sat up groggily. Jasper sent them both a small burst of energy and they got up and went into the dining room. They sat at the table with the rest of the family.  
"Jasper, why, may I ask, have I mysteriously been sleeping the day away for no apparent reason?" Edward asked as he said down.  
"No. I don't know, Edward. Maybe you were more tired than you thought you were? Or maybe you were watching people's dreams or listening to their thoughts so deeply that you nodded off, believing that it was a dream that you, yourself, were having?"

The rest of the weekend passed by without event. Monday was dull and boring in the Cullen household. Carlisle decided to keep Edward and Alice home so that he could adjust their schedules around to fit in with Bella's, so she wouldn't be alone in the classes or halls, to further provoke Mike Newton into trying something. Though they were to let her walk far enough away from them that Newton would not notice they were around until he'd already done something.

After that, Carlisle put a small, almost microscopic video recorder on one of Bella's hoodies, which was easily detachable, so that she could wear it in school and so that no one would notice. He'd gotten special permission from the school to let her continue wearing her hoodie with the hood on her head around school until she 'became more comfortable around the school'. What he really meant was, 'until we get the proof we need.'

Finally, tuesday came. Bella was nervous as she hooked the hidden camera and tape recorder to herself and got into Edward's volvo. She didn't voice her opinion on the matter out loud. Of course, the only one who knew her opinion was Edward, but he wasn't going to say anything about it in front of the others.

He was helping her out of the car before he finally said anything to her.  
"Hey, no one will notice, okay? Don't worry." She nodded and proceeded to walk away. Edward left at least a 100 yards of distance between them before he started walking toward the class that he shared with her.

Almost immediately Edward saw Newton go up to Bella. He kept his distance. He had to wait to see what Newton would do. He watched horrified as Newton put his arm around Bella and she shrugged him off. Then she stopped to look at him, and also to better see him in the camera. He pushed her up against the side of the building and tried to kiss her. Edward couldn't take it anymore. He sped up, to close the distance between them and walked right over to Bella.  
"Bella? Come on. We're going to be late to class. Let's go." Bella followed him gratefully down the hallway to their English class.

This persisted for the whole day. They had plenty of evidence just today alone to show to the lawyer.

After school, Bella and Edward drove in silence back to the house, following behind Alice and Emmett who had Alice's porshe. Edward and Bella were of course in the volvo. They parked in the garage and then walked quietly into the house. Bella removed the camera and tape recorder from herself and sat down on the couch, taking out her homework to try to start it.  
"While you are doing that, Bella. I'd like to review what you got on the camera today and what the tape recorder caught." Bella nodded. Everyone sat down in the living room. Bella, Edward, Alice and Emmett started doing their work while Carlisle and Esme hooked up the tiny camera to the television to review what they had caught, so they could copy it to a tape later.

When the video was done, Everyone sat in a horrified silence, except for Bella, who had put on a pair of headphones and was listening to music. She did not want to relive the day all over again. She had just finished up all her homework when the tape ended.  
"I'll go call Seth. He might want to see this. Tonight." Esme said, standing up and running into the kitchen to use the phone.  
"Bella, I'm very proud of you for keeping your cool today while all of this was happening. That is terrible. No lady should be treated this way. Edward, you got her out of a few sticky situations there today. I am very proud of you for keeping control of everything and not letting him get too far in his actions. Good job, son."  
"Well, I wasn't just going to stand there while he tried to force Bella to suck face with him." Esme came back into the living room.  
"Seth will be over in an hour. Children, finish your homework." Bella was still listening to music, so she heard none of what anyone had just said. Esme came up and sat down in front of her. She pulled an earphone out of her ear and looked at Esme.  
"Is your homework done, Bella?" she nodded. "Okay. Good. Would you like some dinner or something?" Bella nodded again and got up. She followed Esme into the kitchen and helped Esme make dinner.

When it was done, she sat down at the table in the dining room and ate her share of the food. She ate quickly, and she didn't eat much.

Seth arrived. He rang the bell. Bella and Esme heard someone from the living room get up and answer the door. Bella watched as Seth Clearwater, Carlisle's lawyer, walked in the door and removed his coat and shoes. Edward came into the room.  
"Bella? Seth would like to meet you. Would you care to come with me?" Bella stood and tried her best to hide herself in Edward. Edward bent down and whispered into her ear.  
"What's wrong?" _*I'm nervous. I don't want to talk out loud.* _ Bella thought to him. Edward nodded in understanding. _*Does Seth know that you can read minds?* _"Yeah. He does. So, it's fine if you don't want to speak out loud. If he asks you something, you can just tell me your reply in your head and I'll tell him what you 'said'." Bella nodded.

Seth walked over to where Bella and Edward were standing and smiled at Bella.  
"Ah. You must be Isabella. It's nice to meet you. I'm Seth Clearwater. Carlisle's lawyer." Seth spoke. _*Just Bella. Please.*_  
"Bella wishes not to speak right now. She's rather shy, and this whole lawsuit is putting a lot of pressure on her. She has asked me to communicate to you for her." Edward said.  
"Yes. Of course. That's not a problem, Edward. It's nice to see you again, by the way." Seth replied, looking at Bella and then back to Edward.  
"It's good to see you too, Seth. Oh, and, she said, 'Just Bella. Please.' She wishes to be called Bella. She thinks that 'Isabella' is too formal." Edward said with a small chuckle.  
"Of course. So, Bella. I'm to understand that Michael Newton has been harassing you, and you now have proof of it?" Seth asked, glancing at her, but looking to Edward for the answer. _*Yes.*_  
"Yes." Edward supplied.  
"Shall we watch the video you took today?" Seth was using a professional tone, but it was also, almost as if he were talking to a small child, or someone with a disability. _*He sounds like he's talking to a five year old. I'm not mentally ill you know, mister. I can understand you just fine when you talk. I just don't want to talk back. Does anyone mind if I listen to my iPod while you watch the tape? I don't want to keep reliving today over and over again.*  
_"She wants to know if anyone would mind if she listened to her iPod while you watched the tape, because she doesn't want to keep reliving it over and over again." Edward said, choking back a laugh at the ranting part of Bella's thought.  
"Of course not, Bella. Please. Feel free to do whatever makes you the most comfortable." said Seth, still using the same tone. _*Thank you very much.*  
_"She says thank you very much."  
"You are most welcome, Bella." _*I'm going to go to my room, if it's okay.*  
_"She wants to know if she can go to her room."  
"Of course, Bella. We'll send someone up to get you later, okay?" Esme said to Bella. Bella nodded and turned to Edward before heading up the stairs. _*Come with me?* _Edward nodded and followed Bella upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7 Not Afraid

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anything.... but I am required to say this...**

A/N: So, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've been really sick and wasn't on the computer at all. I didn't have enough strength to even write. =(. But, now I'm back and feeling well again so I was able to get this out for you. And, yes. I'm aware it's my shortest chapter yet. I'm so sorry. I ran out of ideas.

**Chapter 7- Not Afraid****  
**

When they got upstair, Bella and Edward started to laugh.  
"Bella, you almost got me into trouble. You went on that mental rant and I wanted to laugh so hard. It was really hard to keep that in." _*I'm sorry.* _  
"You can talk to me normal now, you know. It's just the two of us." *_I'm not in the mood to talk. I just want to sit here. But, I didn't want to be alone.* _Edward sat down on the bed._  
_"Okay, Bella. Come here. We'll just sit here. It's okay." _*Today took a lot out of me. I'm just glad that I had you there to help me get through it. Unkissed.* _  
"Of course, Bella. That's what friends do for each other." _*I'm so tired.*  
_"Go to sleep, Bella. It's okay. No one will mind. They will all understand that you are under a lot of stress and need your sleep." Bella nodded. _*Okay. I'll go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, Edward. Thank you so much. For everything. Everything that you did today was great. Thank you so much.*  
_"Of course, Bella! Good night. I will see you in the morning." Edward got up to leave the room so that Bella could sleep. _*Edward?*_  
"Bella?" _*Don't leave. Please?*_  
"Okay, Bella." _*Thank you.*_  
"You're welcome. Now, go to sleep, okay? You need to rest up. We have school tomorrow." Bella mentally sighed at the thought of more torture to come. Edward lay down next to Bella and she rolled over on her side. She scooted in close to Edward and dosed off to sleep.

"L-- Bella, come on. Time to get up. We have to start getting ready for school or we're going to be late." Bella rolled onto her back and groaned. "Come on, sleepy head. Get up." She opened her eyes to find Edward still laying next to her.  
"What time is it?"  
"Five minutes after seven. We slept in a little bit. Come on. We have to get ready for school."  
"Okay." Bella got up. Edward left her room and she got ready to go. She went downstairs into the kitchen to eat breakfast with the others. They were silent for a few minutes.  
"Do I have to go to school today?" she asked quietly.  
"What?"  
"I don't want to go. I don't want to collect any more 'evidence.' I don't want to be around him anymore until this whole thing is over! He treats me like a sex toy and I refuse to be treated as such. I'm a human being!"  
"Bella! Bella, listen. You can't skip school. You've barely been there. You have to stay strong though this process." Esme said.  
"Tell you what, Bella. You don't have to wear the camera or the tape recorder anymore." Carlisle said to Bella. They had gotten so much in the one day alone, that it was enough.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Really, Bella."  
"Thank you so much, Carlisle!" Bella was so happy about that, she actually jumped up out of her seat and threw her arms around Carlisle's neck. Carlisle laughed.  
"All right kids, get ready to go."

Ten minutes later, Bella was climbing in the volvo with Edward, Alice and Jasper.  
"Bella, don't worry. Newton won't go anywhere near you today. Edward and I will not leave your side. I promise. And, if for some reason, we aren't there, you will still have Jazz, Em, and Rose there for you." Alice said, looking to the passengers seat at Bella, from the back.

Alice kept true to her word. Edward and herself never left Bella's side. Mike thought about going up to Bella a few times, and even made a move to, but then he would spot either Alice or Edward at her side, and would walk in the opposite direction.

It had been one of the longest weeks in a long time, that Bella could remember. Finally, it was Saturday again. Bella decided to sleep in as late as possible this morning.

When she finally rolled over and opened her eyes, it was 10:30 in the morning. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She ate a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast and then joined the rest of the family in the living room.  
"Good morning, Bella." Esme said to her, as Bella sat down in a chair.  
"Morning, Esme."

"How are you this morning?"  
"I'm alright, considering everything."  
"That's very good, Bella."  
"I had a revelation this morning, when I woke up. I made a decision that will effect my whole future."  
"And what decision was that, Bella?" asked Carlisle.  
"If we win this whole case, and nothing bad happens to me in the process, I'll quit smoking."  
"Bella, that's a very wise decision."  
"Well, I decided that it is time for me to stop living in the past. I have a family that loves me as their own and will care for me as such now. I need to be able to let go of what happened to me and live my life to the fullest. I need to find someone who loves me and who I can love back. I need to grow up, marry, and have children. I need to grow old. I need to be happy."  
"How very right you are, Bella. That is exactly what you need. That is exactly what anyone needs."

Everyone was now in a deep discussion, along the same topic as Bella's revelation when the door opened. In walked Jasper, who sat down and made himself comfortable. Following slowly behind him, was Rosalie. Emmett stood and almost ran to her. She threw her arms around his neck and quickly became entangled in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, she whispered quietly to him, trying to make it so that the rest of the people in the room would not hear.  
"I'm sorry," she said to him. "I was stupid and foolish and I shouldn't have stopped talking to you."  
"Rose, baby, it's okay. I forgive you. I understand. I missed you!" Emmett said to her. Then she did something that completely shocked everyone. She walked over and threw her arms around Bella, whose shock could not have been more plain.  
"Bella, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for blaming you. I'm sorry for everything. Can we start over? Be friends?"  
"Um... Rosalie... wow. I- I forgive you. I don't blame you. I didn't exactly do anything that earned you trying to treat me nicely in the first place. You treated me exactly how I thought I should have been treated."  
"Why don't we all go out and eat lunch?" asked Carlisle.  
"Yeah. Let's go. We'll take the Mercedes and the volvo or we could all try to fit in the jeep." Emmett said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your biggest fear?" Alice asked to the happily chatting table. They were in a fancy restaurant, enjoying a large lunch. They were half way through lunch when Alice asked this. They had all been firing off random questions at each other for the past 45 minutes. "Mine would be if someone burned down all the malls in the world and there was no where to shop anymore. Where would we all get our clothes? We'd all have to run around naked. That's scary." Alice said.  
"Dying without having loved." Edward said.  
"Death in general seems pretty scary, doesn't it?" said Rose.  
"I'm not afraid to die." Bella told them through a mouthful of pasta.  
"You're not?" asked Jasper.  
"Not at all. It's hard to explain. But, I'm not afraid to die at all."  
"So, what's your biggest fear then?" asked Emmett.  
"Having no one around to call my family. And, being completely and totally alone." Bella replied.  
"That makes sense."  
"My biggest fear would be failing as a doctor and not being able to save lives anymore." Carlisle supplied to the table.  
"Losing my family in any way, shape, or form." Esme said.  
"Failing." Jasper said.

A few hours later, Edward, Alice and Bella were in Bella's room just hanging out. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes when Bella finally found herself able to answer Jasper's question from when they were at lunch. She didn't want to say anything in front of Alice however, so she did not speak out loud.  
_*Edward, I think I figured out the answer to Jasper's question from lunch. You know, the reason as to why I am not afraid of death.*_ Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _*After my dad died, I decided that I wasn't afraid of death because I would get to see everyone that I had ever lost again and if there was any pain involved, they would somehow be able to make it go away. That would be the death part. Taking away any pain. Only, I just now really figured out how to put it into words.*  
_"Woah! That was deep." Edward said to her. She just smiled slightly and nodded her head. **(A/N:Sound familiar, Hera? {I took that almost verbatim from a conversation I had with her a few weeks ago})**  
"I feel like I'm missing something." Alice said. Bella smiled wider.  
"I was just thinking about something and I guess it was pretty deep." she replied.  
"Oh. Well, I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long, exciting day. I'm pretty tired." Alice said.  
"I should probably go to bed too. I'm not sure what we're doing tomorrow. But, Bella. We might be going to see Seth. I heard Carlisle thinking about it earlier. So, you should get sleep as well. It would be better if none of us were tired." Edward said. Bella nodded. Edward and Alice got up and headed for the bedroom door. _*I think I'm starting to fall in love with Edward.*_ Bella thought before she could gain control over her own brain. _*Oh shit, I hope he didn't hear that. Edward, please don't have been in my head just a second ago!!*_ she added as a side thought when she realized what it was that she had thought. Edward turned to look at her while she was laying down under her covers. She blushed crimson. _*You heard it?*_ she thought to him, as they made eye contact. Edward nodded at her. _*Shit.* _ And, with that, Edward left the room.

**A/N: OMG! Thank you to every single person who has read this story and reviewed it. I haven't had responses this great since 'Bella's Terrible Week.' I'm so happy that all of you have liked this story so much. And I have been making more and more fanfiction friends that I talk to on Messenger too! It's great! PM me people with ideas. If you'd like. I'm very easy to talk to. I love you all so much. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 7. idk when I will have chapter 8 out.**


	8. Chapter 8 What did I do?

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Sadly =(.

A/N: So here's the deal. It's been like almost three months since I updated. Lots of shit happening. Concerts, school, school and more school, family matters, and friend matters and issues with myself and someone else. But, I finished this chapter. I hope you like it. I had a hard time writing the court bit. Oh well. Chapter nine will be out soon. School is almost over, my shit is almost back together, and graduation is just around the corner. After that, I will have a lot of time to write and update. (Until I start looking for an apartment more, and also for a job.) Read and review. Love you all.

**Chapter 8- What Did I do**

The exchange between them was not brought up again for a few days. Bella was too embarrassed, and was avoiding Edward to the best of her ability. Which, wasn't very easy. She had to see him everyday, she had to eat meals in the same room as him, and she had to walk the halls with him when they had classes together.

Edward realized that she was trying to avoid him. He realized that she found it awkward and embarrassing. He understood that she wasn't ready to talk about it. So, he let it go for now.

Nothing exciting happened for almost two weeks. They went through the same routine day in and day out. It was Alice that decided they needed a change.

"Bella, come shopping with me today. Please? We need to get out of the house. I haven't been to a store in forever. I've been shopping online since you've been here. I need someone to go with. Maybe Rose can come with us, too." she said to Bella.  
"Alice, do I have to? You know how much I like shopping."  
"Come on. It'll be fun. Just for two hours. And then we can come back here. I promise."  
"I don't know, Alice."  
"It's either you come with me, or I shop for you and buy you all dresses and heels. And then give you a makeover when I get home."  
"Fine. I'm coming. Just give me ten minutes to get ready."  
"Five."  
"Fine." Bella sighed, got up and went up to her room to change and get quickly ready to go. _*This is going to be hell.* _she thought to herself.  
"Probably. Do you want some company so she can't go too overboard? Jasper, Emmett and I can come along, if you'd like." Edward's voice floated in through her open bedroom door. She turned around to face him.  
"Um... Yeah. Sure. Maybe I'll be able to keep some sanity, that way."  
"Of course."

Alice drove the four of them (Rosalie, Edward, Bella and herself) an hour north, to Seattle. She dragged them into every store. They didn't leave one store without having spent some kind of money.

They were exiting the fourth store when Edward's phone rang. He answered it immediately.  
"Hello? Dad.... yeah. Hold on a sec." he handed the phone to Bella.  
"Hello?"  
"Bella, it's Carlisle."  
"Oh. Hi."  
"Tell Alice I need you all to come home, please. As quickly as possible."  
"Yeah. Sure. But, why are you telling me this?"  
"Because it involves you."  
"What's going on?"  
"I'll tell you when you get home. But, it's important, so please, hurry."  
"Okay."  
"Thank you, Bella. Talk to you soon." Bella hung up, and handed Edward's phone back to him.  
"Alice!" she said. Alice didn't stop to listen to Bella.  
"What?" she asked, as she walked into the fifth store.  
"We need to leave. Now."  
"What? No. We've barely gotten started. We can't go just yet."  
"Alice. I really think this is important."  
"I know, Bella." she finally stopped, and everyone huddle in a small group. "It IS important. I already saw it. I'm just trying to stall it for a little while longer."  
"I see. Will you tell me what's going on?"  
"I can't, Bella. You'll just have to find out."  
"Fine."  
"Let's just look around this shop quickly, and then we can go. Alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Bella? What's going on?" Edward asked in her ear quietly.  
"I don't know. No one will tell me. All Carlisle said was to come home as quickly as possible, and that is was something important. You didn't see the vision Alice had?" Edward shook his head.

Half an hour later, they were leaving the mall, and headed home. Alice drove a little faster this time (even faster than the normal Cullen speed), to make up for the time and distance. No one spoke on the whole ride back to the house. Everyone sat in wonder as to what the conversation would be when they arrived.

When they got there, Carlisle and Esme were waiting on the front porch. There was a car in the driveway.  
"That's Seth's car. So, that must be what this is about. The trial." Edward said quietly, but loud enough for everyone in the car to hear.

They all got out of the car, when Alice parked in the garage, and then walked back around to the front of the house. Carlisle and Esme ushered them all into the house, and into the living room, where Seth, Emmett and Jasper sat. Bella walked in behind everyone else.  
"Seth? Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Alice asked.  
"This is sort of short notice, but we have a court date set. It's two days from now. Like I said, short notice. But, the judge has been very busy lately, and this was the only time he was able to squeeze you in."  
"Oh." was all Bella managed to get out. She had stepped instinctively halfway behind Edward and became very still.  
"Well, that's all I needed to say, I have to be off. I'll see you in a few days, Bella. Bye everyone." He left the house and everyone went their seperate ways. Bella put her head into Edward's shoulder blade without thinking about who it was, or the incident that had taken place just a few days ago. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Bella," he said quietly, "Look at me." She shook her head in his chest. He sighed and gently lifted her face to look at him. "Bella, listen. It's going to be okay. You will win this case. I promise. It's nothing to be worried about."  
_*But I am. I can't help it. I don't want to do this, Edward.*  
_"You can do it, Bella. I have faith in you. I'll be by your side the whole time. I promise."  
_*I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have you here.*  
_"Come on, let's go study or something. Wait for dinner." Bella only nodded. She didn't speak the rest of the night. She was afraid to.

Two days passed quickly. Before she knew it, it time to get ready for court. She had been laying in her room on her bed, when Edward and Alice walked in the room.  
"Bella, come on. I have an outfit ready for you that's you are going to wear. I'll just do your hair and make up quick and then we can head off." Bella looked at Alice.  
_*Please. Not today, Alice. I can handle myself. Just give me the outfit. I'm not in the mood for Bella Barbie. I'm really not.*_  
"Alice, why don't you just bring the outfit here and leave it for Bella. I'm sure she'd rather get ready herself and be alone."  
"But, I have to-"  
"No, Alice, you don't HAVE to. You WANT to. Just let her be. Go on."  
"Okay. See you later, Bella." Alice left, and Bella let her head fall back on the pillow again, not caring if Edward was still there or not.  
"Bella, you'll be okay." Edward said. Alice walked back into the room with the outfit and layed it on the end of the bed.  
"Here you go, Bella."  
"Thank you." she whispered. Edward left while Bella got dressed, and then walked back into the room. He sat down on the bed with her again, and pulled her into his arms.  
"We have to get going, Bella. Come on. We can't be late for this." She nodded but did not make a move to stand or anything. Edward kissed her forehead and stood. He held out a hand to help Bella into a standing position, and together, the two of them made their way to the garage.

When they got there, they discovered the rest of the family waiting for them. They all climbed into their respective cars. Carlisle and Esme in the mercedes, Alice and Jasper in the porche, Emmett and Rosalie in the jeep and Edward and Bella in the volvo.

It was a twenty minute drive to the courthouse. When they got there, they all parked, got out, and walked up to the front doors of the building. Just outside the doors, they met up with Seth.  
"Are you ready for this, Bella?"  
"No. But, I have no choice. Let's just go and get this over with, okay? I'll talk to everyone afterward." Without further adieu, Bella walked into the courthouse and the others followed. They all took their places and sat down, Bella and Seth in the defendants box. After a minute, Mike Newton and his family walked in, also sitting down, but in the plaintiff's box. Mrs. Newton looked at Bella and glared. Bella glared right back.

Finally, the bailiff walked out.  
"All rise for the honorable Judge Phil Dwyer." Everyone rose and the judge walked out. She sat down at her seat and shuffled some of her papers before looking up and speaking.  
"Please be seated." Everyone sat. "Would the defendent and plaintiff like to make an opening statement?" Mike's lawyer stood up.  
"Yes, your honor. If I may, my clients are suing Ms. Isabella Swan in the amount of $100,000 for striking my client Mr. Michael Newton in an unprevoked attack."  
"Very well. Thank you, Mr. Weber. Please be seated." **(A/N: Angela's dad) **"Mr. Clearwater? Your statement, please."  
"Thank you, your honor. My client is counter-suing for the amount of $3,672 for harassment, and damages."  
"I hope you both have some pretty hard evidence. I'd like to open up the floor to the plaintiff. Mr. Weber?" Newton's lawyer stood back up, holding something in his hands.  
"Your honor, if I may, I have these pictures of the damages left on my client after he was attacked on the day in question. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, as you will clearly see from these pictures prove that she brutally attacked him out of no where. He was just standing around in the hallway, on his way to class, and trying to be friendly, as Ms. Swan was the new student. She just hit him out of no where without any provocation."  
"Bailiff, please bring me the pictures. I'd like to see them." Newton's lawyer handed the pictures over to the bailiff, who brought them up to the judge. He looked them over quickly, before speaking again.  
"Thank you, Mr. Weber. You may be seated. Mr. Clearwater? Would you like to speak?"  
"Yes your honor. While we do not deny that Bella here hit Mr. Newton, we do deny that it was unprevoked. We have reason to believe that it was in self defense. We also have evidence backing up our harassment claim."  
"May I see this evidence?"  
"Yes your honor. It is in the form of a video tape."  
"Let's have it then." Seth handed the tape over to the bailiff, who in turn handed it to the judge. The judge popped it in a VCR, turned the tv on, and hit play. Bella zoned out until the video was over. She couldn't bare watching it. When it ended, she looked back up at the judge again.  
"Mr. Newton, this is very shocking." said the judge. There was a silence for a moment as everyone absorbed what they had just seen on the tv.  
"Your honor, the jury would like to take a recess to talk about what we've just seen and gather to go over the evidence thus far."

"Very well. We'll take a recess and meet again tomorrow morning at 8am."

"Thank you your honor."  
"Court is dismissed."

In the morning, they were all sitting in the kitchen when the door bell rang. Bella stood up.  
"I'll get it!" She walked over to the door and opened it. Who she found waiting for her surprised her, as well as scared her.  
"B-B-Billy?"  
"Ah. Isabella Swan. I heard a rumor that you were living here now."  
"Uh- yeah."  
"Well, well, it's nice to see that a family has kept you for more than a week. What changed?" _*Edward.* _Bella thought, trying to get someone there to protect her incase something happened, as Billy continued to talk. "Did you stop smoking? Stop the drugs? Stop killing people?"  
"I didn't kill Jacob, and you know it. He took his own life because he was depressed. There's nothing anyone could have done for him."  
"It was all your fault he was depressed in the first place, Bella. Admit it. The drugs. You started him on them, too. He died, and you caused it. But, I missed you Bella. I want you to come back and live with me."  
"No." _*Edward, get your ass out here!*  
_"Excuse me?!"  
"I said, 'no'."  
"You bitch. How dare you talk to me that way. I helped raise you when you had no one else to turn to. I took you in. And now you turn your back on me?" Billy raised his hand and smacked Bella across the face.


	9. Chapter 9 A Beating and A Celebration

Disclaimer: I own NO part in twilight or it's characters. =(

A/N: So, seriously, first of all, I would like to ask, who honestly hates it when authors won't update their stories until they get a certain number of reviews? It drives me crazy personally. I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter! You don't see me holding out on you until I get 56,193,620 reviews do you? Well, anyway, I tried to write this one as quickly as possible for you guys, because I know you are reading. BTW, I wanted to let everyone know, in this story, Billy is NOT in a wheelchair. K? K. Also, I wanted to let you know that, idk when I'll get chapter 10 up. July is going to be busy for me. It might be another long wait. I apologise.

WARNING: BORDERING ON LEMON HERE. SKIP THAT PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Just a lot of making out and hands where they shouldn't be, but, I've never come even that close so I'm just putting it up as a warning. =D

**Chapter 9**

Billy smacked her again.  
"Are you ready to obey me?" Bella shook her head. She was now on the ground, cowering in fear. Billy kicked her.  
_*Fuck. Edward, where the hell are you? Get someone out here. Now. Please.* _Bella thought. Suddenly, Carlisle appeared in the room.  
"What's going on here?" he questioned. No one answered. "Who are you?" he directed at Billy.  
"Billy Black, sir. I just came to chat with Bella."  
"Please, remove yourself from my property this instant, or I will have you removed."  
"Like hell you will."  
"Leave. Now." Billy stood there for a few more moments, looking at the man who dared to challenge him.  
"Edward! Emmett! Get out here, please." The two came into the room and stood on either side of Carlisle.  
"Do I have to have you removed by force, sir?" Carlisle asked.  
"No. I'm leaving. Keep the dirty whore. What do I care? She killed my son." Billy answered, as he stalked back toward his car.

Edward helped Bella stand and sat her on the couch.  
"Bella, are you alright?" he asked gently, as he sat down next to her. She nodded, but her eyes were shut. "Bella, if something is wrong, you can tell me. If something is wrong, one of us will need to know, so that Carlisle can take a look at it." She leaned her head against his chest, as he glanced at the clock. 7am. They would need to be getting ready within the next half hour. Bella began to cry softly into his shoulder.  
"Does it hurt, Bella? Show me where." Carlisle said.  
"No, it's o-o-okay. It doesn't h-hurt. I'm j-j-just scared after w-w-what j-j-just ha-happened." she said, trying to control herself, and steady her breathing.  
"It's okay, Bella. You're safe now. Just let it out. We won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise." Edward mumbled quietly into her ear. They sat there for another half hour together before Alice and Rose came and pried Bella from Edward's arms. They pulled her upstairs.  
"Here, Bella, put on this outfit." Alice said. Bella pulled off her pajamas slowly. Alice gasped. Rose called for everyone. They told Bella to lower her shirt back over her head before the boys got there.

"Girls? What's the problem?" Carlisle was the first into the room.  
"Is everyone okay in here?" asked Jasper.  
"There's something you all need to see." Rose said quietly as she approached Bella. She lifted Bella's shirt slightly to expose the cuts that Bella was not aware were there, and the bruises that were already beginning to form.  
"Shit." Emmett said, his usually funny mood disappearing instantly.  
"Did she get those from Billy?" asked Edward.  
"Are you sure those don't hurt, Bella?" Carlisle asked.  
"Positive. I didn't even know they were there until Alice and Rose saw them."  
"Well, they seem minor, let's just get them cleaned up real quick and then we can all get ready to go." Carlisle stated. He got his kit, cleaned the cuts quickly and then left the girls in the room to do their thing.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"How do you find?"  
"We the jury, find in favor of the defendant, Miss Bella Swan for the amount of $3,672."  
"Very well. $3,672 paid in full to Miss Swan by the end of the month, please, Mr. Newton. But, I would also like for you, Miss Swan to pay for Mr. Newton's hospital bill. With an amount of $300."  
"Yes, your honor." They spoke simultaneously.  
"Court is dismissed."  
_*No problem. I'll dip into the money in the bank that dad left me.*_ Bella thought. But then it hit her. As people were starting to file out of the courtroom, Bella realized the extent of it. She had won! She was suddenly more elated than ever before. _*.God! I can't believe we won! I thought I was going to prison for sure!* _She turned to Seth.  
"Seth! Thank you so much! We won! We actually won!"  
"Of course, Bella. It's my job." he replied. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Bella and she turned only thing she saw was a pair of bright greens eyes before she was swept into her first kiss.  
_*Hi, Edward. Damn. You're a good kisser.... wait..... we're kissing! Holy shit! Does that mean....?*  
_"Yes, Bella." he said with a chuckle, breaking the kiss to look her in the eye. They only had time to smile at each other before six more pairs of arms were wrapped around them. Everyone let go after a minute, and someone muttered into Bella's ear.  
"I saw that, you know." Alice said quietly. "Don't worry. No one else did." Bella blushed slightly.  
They all went back to the cars and talked the whole way home.

~BEGIN ALMOST LEMON~  
_*Edward, we need to talk.*_ Bella thought, from in her room on the third floor, later that night. After a minute or two of silence, there was a knock on her door.  
"Come in." Bella said. Edward opened her door quietly and came into the room, sitting down on the end of her bed.  
"What did you want to talk about, Bella." Bella was silent for a minute. She stared at the floor with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
"Oh, I know what you wanted to talk about. Me kissing you earlier today." Bella nodded.  
"Did I cross the line, Bella? I apologise. Just in the intensity of the moment, you know?"  
"No. Edward. It's fine. I- I liked it. Remember?"  
"Oh, yes. I remember clearly." Bella looked back up into Edward's eyes. She got lost in them quickly. Before she knew it, she had drifted into another world. One where it was just Edward and herself. One where they could be alone forever. One where she could do to him as she pleased. She imagined herself pressed up tightly against him, his lips on hers. She imagined his hands exploring her body, and hers exploring his.  
"Bella." Edward's slightly strangled voice broke her from her daydream. She blinked a few times, and focused on his face. He was wearing a very desperate look. She couldn't help glancing down, and giggling when she realized why he had stopped her from thinking any farther.

She giggled again and motioned for him to come sit closer to her. He did so. She pressed her lips against his quickly, but softly, and lovingingly. She broke away. She opened her eyes back up to stare into Edward's emerald green ones. He pressed his lips back to hers and put his hands on her waist. She tangled her hands into his hair. They layed back against her bed, as they deepened the kiss. Edward's hands began to slowly rub up and down her sides and across her stomach. She began to lower one of her hands, slowly.  
~END ALMOST LEMON~

"Bella, I was wondering if---" Rosalie walked in and froze. Edward and Bella broke apart immediately, jumping so that they were two feet apart. "Um... sorry." Rose giggled. She started to exit the room.  
"No, Rose, you stay. I'll go." Edward said quickly. He all but ran from the room. Rose giggled again and sat down on the bed.  
"So, anyway, Bella. I was wondering if you'd like to go out shopping with Alice and me in the morning?"  
"Yeah, sure, Rose. What time?"  
"Around 9?"  
"Okay. Sounds good."  
"We'll bring the boys, too." Bella giggled.  
"Okay."  
"So, you really like him, don't you?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
"That's good, Bella. He's a good guy."  
"Yeah."

A/N: So, good news. Surprise news. For the rest of the chapter, I am looking for an official beta. If you are interested, let me know. Just for the rest of this story, because I figured I will leave the first 8 chapters the way they are. PM me or review and let me know. Hurry. The first offer is the one I'll take. =). BTW, sorry this is so freakin short. Ugh. I totally got writer's block and couldn't think of anything else! Plus, with my schedule, I didn't have time to think about anything for this. So, I promise the next one will be a bit longer. Hey, guess what?! OMFC! I graduated on Saturday, June 27th!!!! =D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**A/N: Going to start off by apologising if my dates are a little screwed up. Secondly, for not updating this. Though I have no real excuse, I started writing another story called, "Good Bye My Friend." If you have not read it, please go check it out. This is my first story based on a true story.  
Also, go read all stories written by LilMsSugarRush. Please.**_

**Chapter 10**

Bella woke up one morning a few weeks later to someone jumping on her bed and screaming at her. She opened her eyes, now completely used to the way Alice was, and just looked at her.

"Alice!!! Why are you screaming and jumping on my bed? AGAIN! Didn't we already have this talk about not doing that to me this early in the morning?"  
"Yes. We did. But, today is a special day and I decided that the rule does not apply to today."  
"What time is it anyway?" Bella asked her, rubbing her eyes, and then running a hand through her tangled mess of hair.

"It's 5:30am!" Alice exclaimed happily.  
"And why the HELL are you waking me up at 5:30 in the morning?"  
"It's your birthday silly, don't you remember?!"

"Oh! Oh my god!" It hit Bella. She was eighteen today. Suddenly a whole new worry came about. She hadn't had to worry about anything in the last few weeks. She let Alice drag her out of bed and throw her into the shower while she worried about what today meant for her.

She was eighteen. She was no longer a part of the foster care system. She was legally an adult. She no longer had to live under the care of a foster family. She no longer needed to stay with the Cullens. But, she wanted to. Did they want her to stay with them, just as much as she wanted to stay there?

She got out of the shower and dressed in whatever clothes Alice had given her to wear for the day. She looked at it after she had put it on. A midnight blue knee length dress. Figures. Bella was amazed that Alice had allowed the dress to be that long!

She went downstairs into the kitchen to Esme slaving away over the stove making mounds and mounds of food.  
"Good morning, Bella. Happy Birthday! What would you like for breakfast?"  
"Just toast is fine, Esme. You don't have to do anything special for me."  
"Oh, but, I want to, Bella. Here. I made you some bacon and eggs and toast and hashbrowns."  
"Wow. Esme. Thank you so much. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble!"

"No, of course not dear. It was well worth it. After all, it's not everyday that a girl turns eighteen now is it?"

"Esme?" Bella asked, her voice lower.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"You still want me to stay with you, right? Now that I'm eighteen?"  
"Of course, dear! I wouldn't have it any other way! You are very much a part of this family, and just because you are no longer part of the foster care system, does not mean you aren't a Cullen."

"I love you, Mom."  
"Oh! Bella! I love you too, sweety! I hope you don't feel the need to call me that, though!"  
"No, I wanted to. You are my mother. The only one I've known anyway. You've been so nice to me for the most part. You've shown so much care and concern and love. You are my mother. Whether blood related or not."

"Bella!" Esme pulled Bella into a hug and held her there for a moment. "Hurry up and eat, Bella. Everyone else will be up soon. Then you all need to be ready to leave for school."  
"Oh, Alice is up. She's probably just getting ready or something. She's the reason I'm up so early."  
"Jump on your bed and scream at you again?"  
"As only Alice knows how."  
"I'm sorry, dear. What was her excuse?" Bella laughed loudly at that.  
"That is was my birthday and that the rule doesn't apply 'on a special day' or something like that." It was Esme's turn to laugh softly.

"Well, I apologise, Bella. But, here's a secret. Why don't you start locking your door at night so she can't get in?"  
"She might pick the lock with a hair pin."  
"Well, it's worth a shot, isn't it?"  
"Better than nothing, I guess. Thanks, Mom. I'll try that tonight." Bella finished eating her breakfast and then went up to pack her stuff in her backpack.

She brushed her teeth, and then went downstairs. Alice had already done her hair and make up to go with the outfit she'd put Bella in.

After ten more minutes of waiting, Edward, Emmett and Alice came downstairs. Not two minutes later, Jasper and Rosalie walked through the front door. Bella got hugs all around and many birthday wishes.

Finally, they were heading out the door and on their way to school.

All throughout the day, people were saying Happy Birthday to Bella as they passed her in the halls, or when she walked into a classroom. She would mutter a "thank you" under her breath, and blush as she made her way to her desk, or to wherever she was going.

She sat down at lunch with Rose, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, and kept her head down.  
"Bella, is that blush going to be permanently on your face?" Emmett asked.  
"I don't like attention."  
"Well, then I guess you're really out of luck on that end today, aren't you?"  
"Don't remind me." she said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Bella ate her lunch in silence, and then walked to Biology with Edward after the bell rang.

They took their seats in the classroom and waited for the teacher to begin the class. Unfortunately this was going to be another boring class, with another boring movie for them to watch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Edward pulled into the driveway and waited for Bella to get out of the car. He let her walk ahead of him as they went through the garage door and into the house. When Bella opened the door, she was greeted with a semi-loud chorus of "SURPRISE!!" She looked up in shock and saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Carlisle standing in front of her with big grins on their faces.

Her mouth fell open. They had planned a surprise party for her. Wow. She hadn't had one of those in the longest time. She felt a big grin come across her face as everyone started to encircle her and give her hugs and pats on the shoulder.

"Well, come on then, lets eat dinner so we can get on with the festivities." Esme said, joyfully. They ate a quick dinner, and watched as Bella opened up her gifts from them. They ate cake, played family friendly games, and had a great time.

Finally, it was nearing midnight and the festivities, loud music and fun quieted down, and then ended. Bella gave one last round of hugs before excusing herself and going to bed.

Before she could fall into a peaceful sleep, however, her thoughts had drifted off to the last time she'd had a surprise party this great thrown for her.

_***Flashback to age eight* BPOV**_

_It was my birthday today. Daddy woke me up early that morning with a plate of pancakes and some orange juice. He told me that I needed to get ready for school and then I could open ONE present before I left. I picked one of the smallest ones and opened it. It was a jewelry box. I opened it up, and inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a 10 karat gold chain, with an amethest heart pendent. I smiled.  
"Thank you so much, Daddy! I love it!" Charlie smiled.  
"Do you want me to help you put it on?"  
"Please?" I turned around and lifted my hair so that he could hook the piece of jewelry around my neck. He hooked it and I turned back around so that he could see how it looked.  
"Beautiful." he told me.  
"Thank you, Daddy. I'll wear it every day!" Charlie smiled.  
"Alright, Bella. Now, hurry up and eat, baby, so we can get you to school on time." (1401)_

I ate a quick breakfast and then hopped into the cruiser with my father. I buckled my seat belt and waited for Charlie to get into the car.

He finally got it. I smiled at him.  
"Uh-oh. What's going on in that diabolical mind of yours?"  
"Can we listen to Debussy? Please, Daddy?"  
"Well, since it's your birthday, honey, I think we can listen to Debussy if you really want to."  
"I do, Daddy! I really do!"  
"Okay, then, honey, put the CD in the player." Bella reached up and took a CD out of the carrier and popped it into the CD player in the cruiser. Clair de Lune started pouring out of the speakers.

When we arrived at the school, Charlie parked the cruiser and got out of the car with me.  
"Daddy, why are you coming into the school with me?" I asked him.  
"I need to talk to your teacher about something, honey. Then I'm gonna go to work."  
"Oh! Okay, Daddy! Yay! Can I introduce you to my friends?"  
"Of course, Bells. But, I can only stay for a few minutes, okay?"

We walked into the classroom together and I introduced him to my friend, Amanda. Then he went and talked to the teacher about something. After that, he came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll see you at home, Bells. Have a good day, okay?"  
"Okay, Daddy. I love you."  
"Love you too, baby. Happy Birthday."  
"Thank you."

As it turned out, the teacher had made cupcakes for the whole class to celebrate my birthday. We ate the cupcakes that we were given as the teacher began teaching us about multiplying. It was hard. But, I learned it quickly.

I think I only had a hard time with it because I was in a hurry to get home so that I could see Daddy again and open the rest of my presents.

"Bella, are you listening?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I asked you if you could tell us what two times two was?" I counted it out quickly in my head. Let's see... two plus two equals four, so two times two must also equal four, right?  
"Yes ma'am. Is it four?"  
"Very good, Bella. Please try to pay attention."  
"Sorry."

Finally, it was the end of the day, and I got to go home and be with Daddy. When I went outside into the parking lot, I didn't see Daddy's cruiser there, so I just hopped onto the bus. He always told me that that was what I was supposed to do.

When I got on the bus, the driver knew who I was, and told me I was one of the first stops on his route. I smiled and nodded.

The bus stopped outside of my house and the driver opened the doors.  
"Here you go, Bella. Have a nice night."  
"Thank you." I said and I got off the bus.

_I walked up my driveway and to the front door of the house. Charlie's car was in the driveway. Maybe he just didn't get out of work in time to come pick me up. But, that was okay with me. I opened the front door and nearly peed my pants when I was met with a huge shout of "surprise!" and about fifty people jumped out at me._

Charlie stood up from his hiding place and came over to pick me up and set me down over at the table. He set out plates, spoons, knives, forks, and napkins in nice little piles. He went back into the kitchen to get something and came back out and put one of those funny party hats on my head. I laughed.

Ten minutes later, he brought out hotdogs and hamburgers and chicken for everyone to eat. Alone, I ate 3 whole hotdogs. I had never eaten that many before. But, who can really blame me? You should have seen the size of that pile of them! They were just sitting there, calling my name, asking to be eaten.

After dinner, Daddy said I could start opening my cards and gift, but we had to wait until I was done with that before we could eat any cake.

I opened up all the cards to each gift before I opened the gift, so that I could thank the person who gave me the gift, and not get any gifts mixed up with the person that gave them to me.

When I was done opening my amazing gifts, and reading all my cards, Daddy took all the money that I had recieved and put it in a safe place for me. Then he announced that it was time for cake. FINALLY!!!!

I ran to the table and sat down to wait for Daddy or someone to turn down the lights and for them to start singing 'Happy Birthday' to me.

I almost squealed in excitement as the lights flickered off. Everyone started singing and Daddy came out with the biggest cake I had ever seen. It was HUGE!!! And, there were two layers on it. Both had a different flavor of frosting. I started bouncing in my chair as Daddy sat the cake down in front of me and the song drew to an end. I made a quick wish and then blew the candles out. Everyone clapped and 'yay-ed' as the lights went back on.

_Daddy picked up a big knife.  
"Do you want to cut the cake, Bella?" I nodded my head very quickly.  
"Will you help me, Daddy?" I looked at him with a big grin and the cutest look I could make.  
"Of course, pumpkin." I smiled as he put the knife in my hand, and held my hand in his and we both guided the knife through the cake.  
_

**Normal POV**

_  
_Bella was snapped back into reality when her door opened and someone walked into the room.  
"Bella?" asked Carlisle's soft, calming voice through the darkness. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"  
"You've been sobbing for the past ten minutes."  
"I have?" she reached up to touch her hand to her cheek, and sure enough, it was soaked with tears.

"Yes. What were you thinking about?"  
"I was just thinking about the last time I was thrown a surprise party as good as this one."  
"Do you want to talk about it, Bella?"  
"Just, the last surprise party I remember having that was that great was when I was eight. My father threw it for me. That was one of the greatest days of my life."

"So, are those happy tears, or sad tears?"  
"I'm not sure. A little bit of both. Happy and sad."  
"Care to elaborate? It'll make you feel better."

"Well, happy because I'm so glad that I've finally found a family that loves me for the person that I am. To have a family that finally over looks the things that I've done, and the horrors that are in my past. To have a family that didn't give up on me, and wants me around all the time. They were also sad tears because, well, I miss my father. I've never gotten to grieve over him properly, so it's harder for me to get over him. He was the best thing in my life, and to be taken away to terribly and right in front of me just left scars on my soul."

"I can understand that, Bella. Are you gonna be okay for the night, or would you like me to send Alice in here to spend the night?"  
"I think I'll be okay. Thank you so much, Carlisle."  
"Of course, Bella. That's what family does for each other. They help each other. And, you are family. We will always help you." (2703)

"Thanks."  
"There's just one more thing I'd like to discuss with you, Bella. While I'm here."  
"What is it?"  
"Edward." Bella's face turned pink.  
"Oh."  
"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. My son seems quite taken with you."  
"Yeah. I- um... I like him too." Bella admitted, her face becoming even more red.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's quite alright. I've told my son this, and I will tell you the same thing. As long as you are happy, I don't care what happens. You are not related in any way, shape or form. There would be nothing strange about anything you two did. Esme and I have talked it over, and we decided that if you two were to date, as seems inevitable, then it would be fine by us. As long as you are both happy."  
"Really?" Carlisle nodded. Bella smiled at him.  
"Just keep in mind, that, should something happen to cause you two separate, you still have to live in the same house, and that could get a little awkward. You agree?"

Bella nodded at him again as he watched her carefully.  
"So, just be careful, Bella, okay?"  
"Okay."

"Good night, Bella." Carlisle said standing up and moving toward the door.  
"Good night, Carlisle." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "I love you."  
"Love you too, Bella. You turned out to be an amazing daughter." he smiled. Then he shut the door quietly behind him and Bella rolled over and made herself more comfortable.

She smiled to herself and let her mind wander to the conversation that had just taken place here. She almost laughed out loud. It was unbelieveable! But, it had really happened. She let that sink in. She finally found peace as she let sleep over-take her.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- What Does The Future Hold**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**A/N: I plan on maybe writing one more chapter after this one. Just to finish things up, and take away the wonder from what the future does in fact hold. If you have anything you are wondering about, let me know and I can try to incorporate that into the story.**

"Good Morning, Mom. Dad." Bella hugged Esme from behind, who was at the stove cooking yet again. She went over to the table and kissed Carlisle's cheek and then took her own place at the table.  
"Good Morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Carlisle asked. The three of them had grown very close in the last year that Bella had been living there.  
"Very well, thanks. I had the sweetest dreams that a girl in love could ever ask for." she told them, happily.  
"Dreaming about Edward again?"  
"Yeah." she said, as a huge smile appeared on her face.  
"Wanna tell us about it?"  
"No. You don't want to hear it."  
"Okay." Esme put the food down in front of the two and they began to fill their plates.

"Speaking of you and Edward." Carlisle began. Bella looked at him with caution. "You two had a lot of fun last night, huh?"  
"What?" Edward said, as he entered the kitchen and stood behind Bella.  
"We heard you. You were being a little too loud."  
"Oh. My. God." the couple said together. Bella turned beat red, as she always did when she was highly embarrassed.  
"Please tell me we aren't going to discuss this now." Edward moaned, sitting down next to Bella. Carlisle and Esme laughed.  
"Were you safe?" Esme asked.  
"Mom!" Edward said, mortified.  
"Just looking out for your best interests, honey."  
"Yes. We were."  
"Good."

"So what are your plans for the day today?" Carlisle asked.  
"Well, we have our college classes until noon, and then we were going to meet up with Rose and Emmett and they were going to help us look for more apartments."  
"That sounds like fun. Will you be home in time for supper?"  
"We should be."

"Emmett, Rose! This place is PERFECT! Where did you find this one?" Bella exclaimed.  
"Jasper has a friend from school who works in reality and they suggested this one".

"It's beautiful! I love it!" Edward disappeared from the entrance way into the apartment. He walked around from room to room investigating. He was making sure it was safe. Structurally, and every other way.

After a half hour, he emerged from the last room and clapped his hands together.  
"It's great. When can we sign for it?" he spoke.  
"I'll call Jasper and have him call his friend. Tell him you're interested." Emmett replied.  
"Great. Thanks for showing us this."  
"Of course. What is family for?" Rose spoke.  
"Alright, Bella. We better get back home. It's nearly 7pm. Emmett, Rose, would you like to come back to the house for dinner? I'm sure mom and dad would love to see you two again. It's been a few weeks."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Okay, let me just call them and let them know we are on our way." Edward took out his cell phone from the pocket in his shirt and dialed the number to the house as they got in the elevator and made their way back to the main level in the complex.

"Hello?" his father answered on the second ring.  
"Hey, Dad. Bella, Emmett, Rose and I are on our way home."  
"Alright, we'll see the four of you soon." Bella and Edward climbed in the Volvo and Emmett and Rose got in Rose's convertible.  
"We'll see you back at Mom and Dad's." Emmett said from the passenger's seat. Rose backed out of the parking lot, and Edward followed suit. The two cars rode back to Carlisle and Esme's house and parked easily in the garage.

They walked inside and immediately walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything they could do to help prepare dinner.

The four young adults sat down with Carlisle and Esme at the table when dinner was done and thanked them for dinner, as they started eating.

"So, did you guys find a suitable place today?" asked Esme.  
"Oh, Esme, it was the cutest little place! It was perfect! You HAVE to come and see it!" Bella said to her adoptive mother.

The next day, Edward and Bella met with the realtor and talked about the place, and he gave them the papers to sign and told them the offer they should make on the place, as they would be buying it for their own, and they would not be renting it. They both shook hands with the realtor and then made their way back home, after the realtor assured them he would let them know within a few weeks if the place was theirs or not.

On Wednesday, Bella and Edward took Carlisle and Esme over to see the apartment and get their approval. Carlisle did as Edward had and walked from room to room checking for any structural damage, any electrical problems, anything wrong with the plumbing, and so on and so forth.

Esme and Bella stood in the middle of the room admiring the place.  
"Bella, this place is wonderful! I think it will make a great home for Edward and yourself."  
"Thanks, Esme. I'm really happy with this place. It's got everything we may need. I really hope we get it. I can't wait to hear back from the realtor."  
"Well, Bella, Edward," Carlisle said, as he emerged from the bedroom on the far end of the apartment. "Everything seems to be in order. Nothing majorly wrong with the place. All it really needs is some repainting and some furnishings and it will be ready to live in!"  
"I'm glad there was nothing I missed then, when I did my walk through inspection." Edward laughed.  
"It's a great place, and will make a wonderful home for Bella and you, Edward." Carlisle said to him.

After a full week, Bella and Edward were sitting in the living room with Carlisle and Esme, watching a movie on the big screen TV. The phone in the kitchen rang and Esme excused herself to go answer it. She came back out a minute later.  
"Edward. The phone's for you." He stood and went into the kitchen while Esme took her seat again next to Carlisle.

What seemed like ten minutes later, Edward came back out and sat down in his spot next to Bella. He waited quietly for the movie to finish and for Bella to remove it from the VCR before clearing his throat and gaining the attention of the inhabitants of the room.  
"I have some good news."  
"Go on, Edward. You know how Bella hates surprises." Esme said to her son.  
"We got the apartment! The previous owners accepted our offer and it's now ours!"  
"Are you serious?" Bella said. Edward nodded. She shrieked and threw her arms around his neck.  
"This calls for a celebration!" said Carlisle as he walked to the freezer and got out bottles of strawberry daiquiris. He handed one to Edward and Esme. Bella hesitated on accepting hers. She hadn't had alcohol in over a year, and she remembered the last time she had. Or... she remembered what Edward had told her had happened the last time she had.  
"It's alright, Bella. It's one drink. What happened last time, won't happen again. I promise." Edward said to her, noticing her hesitation. She took the bottle from Carlisle and thanked him, while taking the top off the bottle and taking a sip.

She made sure to drink it slowly, taking her time and not even getting the slightest buzz from it. It made her feel better to know she could control herself so well after not having had anything in over a year, and having quit cold turkey.

She had changed so much in the last year, and it made her feel strange, but happy at the same time. She had quit drinking, quit cutting, and quit swearing... for the most part. She even quit smoking.

While she had been able to quit everything else cold turkey, quitting smoking had taken her a lot longer to learn to stop doing. She started eating lollipops and chewing on straws to quit the nicotine while still keeping the motion of smoking, which she found was more comforting than the smoking itself.

The whole family had been very supportive in helping her quit these things. Rose and Alice took her shopping to help her forget about everything. Jasper brought her to the library to get book after book to read, and watched documentaries on TV with her about the civil war (his favorite war). Emmett took her out in the jeep and they went speeding through the woods over the fallen trees and rough grounds. Carlisle let her come to the office to help him keep it organized, and to keep him company on the slower days. Esme taught her to cook and let her help prepare meals.

But it was Edward who helped her the most. He helped by just simply being there for her. When the shopping, reading, documentaries, off roading, organizing and cooking didn't help and she still had her urges to do something, he would just sit and talk with her until the urge went away and she was able to move on and forget about it again. That was why she truly loved him. He had had the patience and the ability to be there for her at her best and at her worst. He had never once be cold with her, or told her she could or could not do anything. He stood by her side and supported her every move and decision.

Over the next few weeks, Edward and Bella made many shopping trips to get things for the apartment.

First, they bought what they would need for the bedrooms first. Beds, dressers, hangers for the closets, drapes and curtains for the windows, the basics.

Then, the next week, they bought stuff for the kitchen. This would be a little more expensive. They bought a new fridge, stove, microwave, cabinets, and sink. They also bought new counter tops and drapes for the windows.

The second week into the renovations, they had a 4thof July barbecue at Carlisle and Esme's house. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice would all be there. It was the first time that any of them would be seeing Alice for at least a month. She had been in New York City working with a fashion magazine and had been attending runway shows.

At 4pm, they went out into the backyard and joined their family. Bella walked over and threw her arms around her adoptive sister, Alice. He was so glad to see her. She couldn't believe it had been a whole month since she'd last seen her.

Hotdogs, hamburgers and chicken were served at five. They all sat down at the picnic table and began to eat.

In the morning, Bella awoke suddenly and felt like she was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom and was quietly sick a few times.

After she was done, she quickly brushed her teeth, making sure to get anything and everything off her teeth. She suddenly felt in the mood for a strange mix of foods. Strawberry ice cream and powdered donuts. Something wasn't right here. She went back into her room and looked at the calendar.

"Oh no." she spoke out loud. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." She went downstairs, hoping that Carlisle was awake. She went into the kitchen and found him standing at the fridge, deciding what to have for breakfast.

She was afraid. She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice as she spoke to him. "Carlisle, may I speak to you in private for a moment please?"

"Of course, Bella. Are you alright?" She shrugged. "Let's go up to my office." She followed him up to the second floor and to the door that lead to his office. "What's going on, Bella?" he asked as he shut the door behind him. She sat down in a chair.  
"I'm scared I might be pregnant." she blurted out before she could think about what she was saying. Carlisle sat down at the chair behind his desk.

"And what makes you believe this, sweetheart?"  
"I'm late, Carlisle."  
"You mean, your cycle?"  
"Yes. I'm late. And this morning I was sick, but immediately afterward I had an odd craving for strawberry ice cream and powdered donuts."  
"When was the last time you and Edward had sex?" Bella blushed at the word, especially because it was coming out of her adoptive father's mouth.

"We haven't since that night you heard us. We were too embarrassed to even think about trying again any time soon."  
"And you were safe that night, you said, correct?"  
"Yeah. We used a condom."  
"Well, it IS possible that it may have broken without either of you noticing."  
"Oh god." Bella muttered. This was the most embarrassing thing she had ever had to do. Tell the person who had been the closest thing to a father since her own that she thought she might be pregnant.  
"Would you like me to buy a test for you, Bella?" She nodded without looking at him.  
"But, don't tell anyone, please."

"Alright, Bella. I'll bring you one home after I get out of work tonight. And, speaking of, I really must be off. Don't need someone else being late around here." Bella stood and smiled at his lame attempt at a joke.  
"Thank you, Carlisle."  
"Of course, Bella." They exited the office and made their way downstairs. Carlisle headed for the door and Bella headed for the kitchen to fulfill at least half of her craving, and grabbed a whole box of frosted donuts, and heading for the living room to turn on the TV and find what sort of shows were on.

Carlisle came home around eight that night. He subtly hinted for Bella to follow him up the stairs. She got up and they made their way to his office. He handed her an at home pregnancy test and told her how to take the test, and to leave it on the counter for 2 minutes before looking at the results. He let her use his private bathroom, and she entered it.

She took the test and left the stick on the counter. She walked out of the bathroom and Carlisle marked the clock for two minutes while Bella sat down in the chair, feeling sick with nerves and uncertainty.

"Two minutes are up, Bella." Carlisle said quietly. She shook her head, slightly turning green.  
"I can't look, Carlisle."  
"Alright, Bella." He walked into the bathroom and looked at the test to see the result. The little stick read, "pregnant." He tried to keep his face passive as he exited the bathroom with the test in his hand to tell Bella the result.

"What does it say?" she said, when she spotted him.  
"Bella. You're pregnant."  
"Oh god. Carlisle! I can't be pregnant! We were safe! I'm only 19! How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened, but I don't understand."  
"Bella. It's okay. You do know that, if you don't want to stay pregnant, we can terminate it. You aren't too far along as to where anyone won't allow it."  
"Terminate? I couldn't dream of that. That's just horrible! I could never do that to something that is going to be a real living, breathing person one day."  
"So you want to keep the baby then?"  
"Yeah. I have to. I wouldn't have the heart to terminate it, and I don't think I would be able to give it up once I see it."  
"Then, Bella, congratulations, you are going to be a mother."  
"How am I going to tell Edward?"

The two walked back downstairs and Bella stood behind the couch where Edward was sitting and whispered in his ear.  
"I have to tell you something. Don't freak out okay?" he nodded at her. "Edward, I'm pregnant." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He turned around to look at her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Positive." she said, as she let a tear slide down her face.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah." Edward leaned forward and kissed Bella gently on the lips. Bella sat down on the couch next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He then went back to going through the channels for something to watch and Bella took out her phone.

R and A~

I'm pregnant.

~B

Both girls freaked out of course, and demanded she tell them everything. Bella sighed as she began to type back to them and tell them everything in as little words as possible and fit it all into the space allowed for the text.

The following week after that, they bought furniture for the living room. They bought a couch and two recliners. They also bought a TV for the room. They bought a drape and curtain for the one huge window in the far corner of the room.

It took them two weeks to work on the bathroom. They re-did the plumbing, with the help of Emmett, and installed all new stuff in there.

Finally, they were done. For now. They would still need to get all sorts of stuff for the coming baby, but that could wait a while. For now, they were done and could move in and settle into their new home.

**A/N B: if anyone was wondering where I've been... well, let's just say I've been... away on extended vacation. My grandmother died almost two months ago now, and I went through a lot with that... I was the one in the house who stayed strong for everyone else. My aunt had come up and her, my mom, and my grandmother's bf stayed in the hospital for 3 days waiting for it to be over. She passed away on June 3****rd****. Since then, my mom and I have been going through all of her stuff and sorting it all out and giving certain things to people and all that fun stuff.  
****On June 14****th****, I started dating a friend of mine from college. So, I haven't been writing for that reason to, because, I've been spending every possible day I can with him. **

**But, yeah, I have been slowly working on this one for you guys. It's finally done, so I'm posting it. :) I will get to updating my other story as soon as I can. I also have like 3 other stories in the works, but I won't post them until I have a few solid chapters under my belt with them.**


End file.
